


[Remix/Rewrite] Female Bullet

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Female Bullet, Alternate Universe(s), Author loves to chat in the Comments, Character Tags Added After Relevant Scene, Character(s) Stuck as Wrong Gender, Even The Author Is Slightly Confused, Follow Internal Links, Gender-flipping Fun, Hayato has a Gun Kink, Inspired by Doujinshi, Multiple Points of Divergence, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with minimal Plot, Pregnancy, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene, See Chapter Titles for Pairings, Shamal is Related to Hayato, Shamal is more Flexible Than He Thinks, Someone Please Spay The PlotBunny, This Will Not Make Sense If You Use The Previous & Next Chapter Buttons, When In Doubt Blame Reborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Inspired by the doujinshi“Female Bullet” by Hachi Fujiko(LinkveryNSFW.)NB: Contains an AU that splintered on me. Individual pairings can be read as standalone, though the doujinshi is D59 and I retain that.Quick Links to Specific Pairings/Scenes:Dino/HayatoShamal/TsunaRyohei/TsunaShamal/TsuyoshiDino/Hayato/KyoyaTakeshi/TsunaDino/Hayato/Tsuna- NEW





	1. 'Prologue' - Transcription of Original Doujinshi

[Link to the doujinshi “Female Bullet” by Hachi Fujiko](https://myreadingmanga.info/hachi-fujiko-female-bullet-katekyo-hitman-reborn-dj-eng/)

**Transcription**

Tsuna: "Today is Sunday! I can take it easy!

Reborn: “A new weapon is arriving today.”

Tsuna: {my Sunday is over}

Hayato: “It seems a new weapon is arriving today!”

Tsuna: {news travels fast!}

Tsuna: “It’s not going to be another wierdo like last time, right?”

Reborn: “Don’t worry. It’s someone you know.”

Hayato: “New weapons are fun!”

Tsuna: “Some how I doubt that …”

Reborn: “It looks like he’s here.”

{knock-knock}

Dino: “Sorry to intrude.”

Tsuna: “Dino-san?!”

Tsuna: {Thank goodness it’s not a weird guy!}

Dino: “I have what we talked about.”

Reborn: “Sorry to have troubled you.”

Reborn: “Okay, I’m opening it now.”

{opens box, shows rounds to Tsuna & Hayato}

Hayato: “…what? They’re just bullets.”

Reborn: “These aren’t _normal_ bullets.”

Reborn: “For now, let me shoot you guys.”

Tsuna: “Eh?!”

Hayato: “Me, too?!”

{Reborn fires rounds at Hayato and Tsuna}

Tsuna: “Reborn! Huh?”

Hayato: “But I felt it strike.”

Tsuna: “There’s nothing.”

Hayato: “Yeah.”

Reborn: “Take a _good_ look below.”

T&Hayato: “Eh?!”

{The boys realise they’re curently fem!bodied. Cue screams.}

Tsuna: {pulling short skirt down a bit} “Wh-what is this?!”

Hayato: {blushing} “T-tenth! You look excellent, as expected of you!”

Tsuna: “Don’t say weird things!”

Reborn: “These are female bullets.”

Dino: “Wow. This is my first time seeing them.”

Reborn: “Sometimes female outfits are needed to confuse the enemy.”

Tsuna: “THESE AREN’T JUST FEMALE OUTFITS, THEY’RE FULL TRANSFORMATIONS! WHEN DO WE CHANGE BACK?!”

Dino: “Anyway, Tsuna has _giant_ tits when he’s turned into a woman.”

Tsuna: {blushes} “Dino-san, would you please stop saying wierd things!”

Dino: “And Gokudera, on the other hand doesn’t seem to have changed at _all_.”

Reborn: “…you’re right. Why don’t you examine him, Dino?”

Dino: “Sure.”

Hayato: “Eh?!”

Hayato: “Y-you don’t think mine was effective?!”

Dino: “It’s okay. I’ll check it out, so relax.”

Hayato: “Don’t come near me! Just stay away from me!”

Dino: “You’re a guy, so it’s not an embarrassing thing, right?”

Hayato: “Shut up. Embarrassing things are embarrassing.”

Dino: {tugs Hayato’s shirt open} “It’s just your attitude that has become female.”

{surprise from the others as they see Hayato’s small breasts}

{Tsuna gets a nosebleed}

{Hayato covers himself up}

Dino: {shit. I fucked up}

Dino: “Sorry.”

Reborn: “Should I call the doctor …?”

Dino: {leaves the room}

Dino: {slams door}

Dino: {blushing} {What was that …?}

Hayato: “Hey! Wait!”

Dino: “Why did you …?”

Hayato: “Because you suddenly left …”

Dino: {pins half dressed Hayato to the wall and pulls the door shut} “That’s because I didn’t know what I might end up doing …”

{kissing, groping, fingering}

Dino: “Did you chase after me because you were so wet down here?”

Hayato: “That’s not -”

Hayato: {moans}

Dino: “They certainly are a little soft.”

Dino: “Which feels better? This, or when you’re male?”

{Dino sucks on one of Hayato’s nipples}

Hayato: “Wait! This is the tenth’s hallway!”

Dino: “Yeah. I told you I didn’t know what might happen.”

{Dino pulls Hayato down to the floor and performs oral sex on him}

Hayato: “It feels so … good …!”

{Dino goes to penetrate Hayato’s new slit with his tongue; Hayato protests}

Dino: “But the usual place is fine, right? Even though this spot is leaking so much, you love my cock in your ass too much.”

Dino: “Lift your hips up properly.”

Dino: “Here goes.”

{Hayato is well fucked anally, and moans thoroughly enjoying himself.}

Hayato: “My front. Do my front too!”

Dino: “From the back isn’t enough? You can touch yourself, remember.”

{Hayato tried to finger himself, but is too gentle about it.}

Dino: “Don’t just tease it.”

{Dino entwines their fingers, and shows Hayato how to do it.}

Dino: “Here. It’s good, right?”

Dino: You’re clamping down so tightly, Hayato! Shall we do it so you can see it better?"

{Dino shifts their position so they’re upright, and pushing two of Hayato’s fingers into his slit.}

Hayato: “Dino…! No more! I’m cumming!”

Dino: “Already?”

{Dino thrusts harder, and Hayato cums, quickly followed by Dino; they’re both left panting and Hayato reverts to male form almost instanteoneously.}

Dino: “If you come, you turn back?!”

Hayato: “… that’s absurd.”

{front door clicks. Shamal pushes it open} 

Shamal: “Yo! I heard that a cutie-chan is in trouble?”

{Shamal sees Dino and Hayato still in a post-coital state}

Shamal: {shudders} “I saw something scary.”

Hayato: “The Tenth!!”

Shamal: “So? Is my troubled cutie-chan upstairs?”

{Hayato pictures Tsuna being molested by Shamal and has a predictable reaction.}

Hayato: {still naked and leaking Dino’s fluids} “Wa-wait! You can’t …”

Shamal: “Gyah! Don’t come near me when you’re like that! It’s too disturbing!”

{Dino watches Hayato and Shamal scuffling}

Dino: “Next time we should try it out properly, Hayato.”

Hayato: “Keep quiet you _pervert_ -Horse!”

Shamal: “And that makes you what? A broodmare?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino/Gokudera Hayato strand (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31277178>)
> 
> Shamal Being a Responsible-ish Adult (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31303944>)


	2. Dino/Hayato - Dino PoV

He freezes at the sound of the front door clicking open, before caging Hayato protectively beneath him, and fumbling at his pants with one hand - first to tuck his cock back in and second to loose his whip from it's clip, just in case.

"Yo! I heard that a cutie-chan is in trouble?" He sighed in relief; there were _far_ worse people to have caught him and Hayato in flagrante delicto. (He'd certainly caught the doctor-assassin in that state more than once while Reborn had been training _him_ , and he shuddered at the memory of skullitis.) He could also understand why Reborn had summoned the man; if the bullets required an orgasm for the 'victim' to revert to 'normal', then Shamal's ability to please _any_ women (which had to be the only reason the man was still alive, given some of his propensities) might aid him in restoring his little brother to his normal form.

His cock is back in his pants, and his whip in hand by the time Shamal squeaks; he tries to cover Hayato - he's tried to learn how to do illusions, but he's never really succeeded - by staying between Hayato and his mentor. He fails. "I never wanted to see _that_." He wants to hiss at the man not to look then; he rather appreciates Hayato whether he’s male _or_ female. And now he’s thinking about _that_ , he wants to steal as many of the bullets as he can get away with. What, exactly, were the limitations of the ‘female’ bullets? Especially as Hayato got _incredibly_ squirmy if he tried to eat him out normally - even if he started the play with an enema - but he'd definitely been moaning in pleasure when he’d eaten him out under the bullet's influence, and he wanted to do that _again_. "So? Is my troubled cutie-chan upstairs?" Shamal's words break into his quiet speculation about exactly how much fun he could have with the bullets and Hayato and he nods in answer.

Hayato squeaks, and squirms out from beneath him, despite his nude state; his Flames were on the edge of lashing out at his mentor, and he reached for his own Flames to prevent Hayato doing anything he’d regret later. "The Tenth!!" There's an adorable pink tinge to his lover's cheeks, and it's not entirely about his nudity - nor the fact that he had the residue from having squirted coating his thighs, and cum dripping from his ass - but rather the flush was from Hayato’s indignation at the idea of his mentor taking advantage of his Sky. "Wa-wait! You can't ..."

"Gyah! Don't come near me when you're like that! It's too disturbing!" He smothers Hayato’s Storm with his Sky - it’s a sign of trust that he lets him do so - but Hayato launches himself at Shamal _anyway_ The doctor-assassin had turned to continue up the stairs, intent on going to Tsuna's 'aid' and Hayato brought him down, and there was a scuffle, and he could _thoroughly_ appreciate naked Hayato attempting to wrestle someone, though he’d much rather it was _him_ that Hayato was wrestling. Hayato’s ass was so pretty when it was all pink and slick, and obviously _very_ well used, and his cock was definitely interested in another round or six. "Stay away from me ...!"

"Mmmm. Next time can we test your pussy out _properly_ , Hayato?" He'd sunk his fingers into Hayato's slit, and it had been so hot and tight and wet that he really, really wanted to see what it felt like around his cock. He also wanted to see if Hayato came as hard from a cock in his cunt as he had with a cock up his ass and his clit being fingered.

"Keep quiet you, you _pervert_ -Horse!" He snorted in amusement at Hayato’s performative indignation. As much as he might deny it, Hayato rather enjoyed even his most perverse ideas, and had absolutely no problem with skipping class to ride his cock. (And that didn't even get into the myriad ways Hayato enjoyed his skills with his whip.)

"And that makes you what? A broodmare?!" Now the good doctor had put _that_ mental image into his head, he really, really wanted to swipe the rest of those bullets and make _use_ of them. He really did need to acquire himself an heir, but the idea of giving up Hayato made him _very_ reluctant to go bride hunting, and if he could talk Hayato into giving him an heir instead …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Dino/Gokudera Hayato Section (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31300911>)
> 
> or
> 
> Shamal Being a Responsible-ish Adult (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31303944>)


	3. Dino/Hayato - POV Hayato

He barely resisted the temptation to glare at Dino; he could almost see the thought bubble over his lover's head - he had a feeling he was going to find himself shot with one of the female bullets again - and then he slapped the mosquito bite. _Damn_. He’d almost forgotten how determined Shamal could be when he was on a pussy hunt. The virus the mosquito had carried was one Shamal had used on him before; on top of the bullet, and the fucking, he was exhausted, and Dino caught him as he folded. "I know, I know, I should have known better than to get between Shamal and an opportunity to pleasure a woman." He slurs his admission, and his lover snorts, and wraps him in his ridiculous parka, Sky Flames dancing over his skin to keep him warm, before swinging him up into a princess carry that makes him want to hit the man The virus was working too fast for him to burn it out of his system and he cursed as his eyes drooped, and he found himself snuggling into his lover and he was being carried out to the blonde's limousine.

He grumbles as his lover straps him into one of the bucket seats. Dino could deal with the mess he was making of the coat and the limousine. "Romario, take Hayato back to my suite and put him to bed; I'll follow with Bono once I've, um, ‘discussed’ things with Reborn." There's a further murmured conversation, between Dino and his right hand, but his lover was a Sky who had learned to fight dirty, and he fell asleep under the influence of his Flames.

Romario's Rain Flames are familiar and soothing enough that he doesn't really wake up properly when his lover's right hand wraps a blanket around him, over Dino’s coat, and carries him out of the limousine and into the private elevator. Nor does he wake up when Romario extracts his hand from the blanket, and presses it to the scanner. The Rain carries him into Dino’s bedroom, and dumps him on the super-king bed. He squirms out of the blanket burrito once the man’s left the room and closed the door, and curls up under Dino’s parka, which is saturated with Dino’s scent. His Flames have almost burnt the virus Shamal had used out of his system, but he still appreciates being left to go back to sleep. Even if he did have an ability to resist his mentor’s viruses, thanks to plenty of exposure when he was younger, it still drained his Flames..

* * *

He's woken by a sharp spike of pain, and he arches and gasps as he’s hit by another round, and he opens his eyes and glares at his lover with sleepy eyes as his body shifts again under the bullet’s influence. "Did you _really_ just fire another of those goddamn bullets at me, Dino?"

"Well, yes? I wanted to experiment with them." He hisses, and tries to move - despite the lethargy from exhausting his flames fighting one of Shamal's goddamn viruses - but fails. "Mmmm. You can just lay there, sweetheart. I was planning to see _exactly_ how much stimulation you could take like this before you revert to being male.” He groans; sometimes the fact that his lover had _survived_ Reborn’s training was far too obvious to be comforting. He thumps his head back into the pillow, and Dino laughs, and strips off; he adores the blonde’s body, and tracing the tattoos with his tongue is one of his _favourite_ forms of foreplay, but he’s too exhausted to try and persuade Dino to allow him to do so right now. Instead he allows Dino to coax him into shuffling towards the edge of the bed, so the blonde can kneel on the floor between his legs, and bend his head to his self appointed task.

He can process the sensations better the second time around; they aren’t quite so startlingly new to him, and he _knows_ that they’re the preliminary to a _lot_ of pleasure. Dino's tongue is scorchingly hot, too - to the point where he strongly suspects that the blonde is deliberately using his Flames to amplify the sensations - and very, very clever. He shrieks as his lover’s wicked tongue teases at the new anatomy that the bullet had recreated, tracing over the very sensitive pearl at the top of his, his cunt - there, he used a word that wasn't a euphemism - and lipped and sucked at it, and then at his labia. This time he didn't fight it when Dino plunged the full length of his tongue into his slit, and fucked him with it. He even whimpered when the blonde stopped, and returned to teasing his clit, but then Dino did _something_ with his teeth and fingers, and the wave broke, drowning him in pleasure. There was a gush of fluids that was embarrassing, but just made his lover hum with delight.

He pushes himself up onto his elbows, the last of the lethargy gone in the wake of the orgasm, and watches as his cock reforms and his hips narrow again, and Dino has _the_ most self-satisfied, cat-has-the-cream, expression on his lips despite the way his face is glistening, and he pushes himself up a little further, and gets an eyeful of the blonde’s _very_ hard cock. .

What Dino _doesn't_ have is the revolver that had been loaded with the female bullets. That was next to him on the bed, and he lifts it up, thoughtfully, and watches his lover's eyes widen in something like _panic_. "I'm curious, Dino." (Tsuna’s body had been in complete contrast to his, so curvy; what would Dino look like, and would he still be attracted to the blonde? He’d never really been interested in anyone other than the Cavallone Sky, and _maybe_ Tsuna. But he wasn’t sure whether his attraction to Tsuna was about how he’d rebuilt his identity on his Sky, or about lust. Dino was _definitely_ lust.)

He chooses to aim for the blonde's un-tattooed shoulder (just in case; he still wasn't comfortable pointing a firearm at anyone he wasn't trying to kill), and Dino shuts his eyes, and bites his bottom lip and it's fascinating watching the expressions that flicker over Dino’s face as the bullet does its work. "How do I look, Hayato?" His lover looks _gorgeous_ and it’s not fair how comfortable Dino is in his ‘new’ body. When Dino realises he’s speechless, the bastard puts on a show for him; one hand drifting down to finger himself and the other cups one of the not-so-modest tits that suit his frame surprisingly well. The most fascinating part was the way the tattoos the blonde wore so proudly had shifted; he hadn’t expected that (and it made him curious as to what Xanxus’ scars would look like under the bullet’s influence) and he really, _really_ wanted to trace them with his tongue. The Cavallone crest with it’s rearing stallion now adorned one hip; the skull - which he now knew was a reminder of Dino’s own experience with Skullitis - was on the other hip. But the most fascinating change was the way the swirls of the largest of his lover's tattoos now cupped and framed his breasts, and he bites his lip as he realises the tattoo continues _all_ the way down, and he really wants to see _just_ how detailed the tattoo is. He slides off the bed, and pushes Dino back; his lover goes, willingly, with a laugh on his lips. He keeps pushing until Dino gives in and sprawls on the _very_ plush rug, and the blonde’s smiles. "I'll take it that you _like_ what you see, Hayato."

"Oh, I do. I want to trace that tattoo of yours with my tongue; I'm picturing this version of yourself in the tattoo chair, and the artist working down your body, and just not stopping, and it's a delicious mental image." Dino spreads his legs in invitation; the blonde was completely _shameless_. (Like Dino’s sense of humor, he blamed his lover’s shamelessness on Reborn. If the Dying Will bullets hadn’t caused it, then the physical conditioning had at least _contributed_ to Dino’s self-possession.)

“Later, Hayato. Want to see what your cock feels like first.” Not fair. He eyed Dino, trying to decide whether to ask if this really was the _first_ time he’d been shot with the ‘female’ bullet. He swallows, and crawls up the blonde's body to kiss him; as he does so, Dino tilts his hips, and he hisses at the sensation as the head of his cock bumps against slick, bare flesh. Dino makes a sound, low in his throat, one he’s never heard from the blonde before. He presses into Dino, slowly, remembering what it had felt like that first time he’d bottomed. He didn’t want to hurt Dino, and gods, it felt good to sink all the way into slick, tight muscular heat. He takes a moment to enjoy _just_ how good it feels, and then he leans down and kisses Dino.

"Good?" He needs the reassurance; Dino very much preferred to top, and he wasn’t confident he was doing this _right_.

" _Very_ " He hisses again as Dino clenches down deliberately around his cock, and fuck. He had to thrust, and there are Dino’s hands on him, encouraging him, and the grin on his lover’s face bodes ill for _someone_. Not that he cares, not with how good it felt to have Dino beneath him for once, and the sheer pleasure the blonde was taking in what was going on."I'm going to have to blackmail the blueprints for these from your mentor, Hayato." The blonde shifts beneath him, lifting a foot up onto his shoulder, and the leverage is better, and Dino gasps. "Fuck, I'm _sensitive_ like this; is this what it feels like when you bottom for me, sweetheart?"

"Maybe?" He can’t make a direct comparison; despite Dino having shot him _twice_ with the damn bullets, his lover had yet to actually manage to fuck _his_ new slit. But given the way Dino was arching, and demanding _more_ pleasure from him, the fact that he was fingering himself, and the slick sounds as he drives his cock in and out of Dino strongly imply that he is really, really into this. Far more than the blonde had enjoyed the handful of times they'd switched before. "But I thought you'd enjoyed it when I -"

"You _know_ that I don't get very much from my prostate, sweetheart. I enjoyed _you_ enjoying it, but tha - ah!" His lover's body clamps up tight around his cock, and he recognises that look on Dino's face, even if the bullet has softened and feminised it. But the blonde didn't shift back to his normal form; he holds still until Dino’s body stops twitching, and Dino grins again, in the same way as he had earlier, and flips the two of them, settling over him. The blonde reaches for the revolver with it's four remaining rounds. "And I was at least partially right about the way to stop the reversion."

"Don't you _dare_." But he’s already resigned to being shot again. (He’s lying to himself. He’s having far too much fun to have any regrets about this.)

"But it'll be _fun_. We can '69, and then whoever reverts first gets to pin the other down and fuck them." The whip had _definitely_ been a warning sign, and he hadn't paid any attention to said warning because he’d been thinking with his cock. (Watching the blonde fighting with it - and accidentally tying people up with it when he _wasn't_ in combat - had just made him squirm. He blamed Takeshi, who was _shameless_ for their relationship. The Rain had tricked the two of them into it, but they were the ones that had made it _work_. When Dino was in Italy, he focused his entire self on keeping Tsuna safe and happy; and when Dino was in Japan, Takeshi smirked at him, and insisted on relieving him from his self-appointed duties. And even Tsuna had commented on how much less stressed he was after one of Dino's visits.)

"Fine." Dino presses the revolver against his skin, and he swallows as the blonde pulls the trigger. His focus narrows to just the point at which the barrel is pressed to his abdomen, and the sharp pain shifts almost instantaneously to euphoria as the bullet’s Flames _flood_ his system, and the shift from male to female is getting increasingly familiar. "How many of those fucking bullets did Reborn give you?" His lover looks a little shifty, and he groans. “You ‘lifted’ the entire case, didn’t you?”

Dino bites his lip and nods. He was so blaming Reborn for his lover’s apparent pickpocketing ability. But before he can say as much, Dino is encouraging him onto his side, and the damn horse has a distinct advantage; Dino had _known_ he was bi, had been ‘well-educated’ in the art of cunnilingus, whereas he was _definitely_ Dino-sexual (punny, but he’d been so absorbed in survival, and then in Tsuna, that it wasn’t until Takeshi had tripped him into the older Sky’s bed that he’d even _realised_ that he had a libidio), and was trying to figure this out from first principles.

'69-ing is harder with them both fem-bodied. He feels a little bit self-conscious about their comparative skill at this - compared to the way Dino's going to town on all the sensitive spots that he can reach with his fingers and tongue, his coordination _sucks_ \- but for some reason that doesn't matter. All he has to do is nip at Dino's clit - which the blonde’s swirled tattoo frames almost as well as his tits - and the older male cums _convulsively_ , pussy clenching _tight_ around his fingers and then he’s almost slapped in the face with his lover’s _very_ generously proportioned cock as Dino reverts back to ‘normal’. The man sprawled on his back briefly, and there’s a shit-eating grin on his face again. "Love you, sweetheart.” His cheeks heat at the casual proclamation; he’s still not used to the easy affection that the blonde bestows on him. (Easy but sincere; the last time he’d protested it, Dino had wrapped him in his Flames and _proved_ it.) He makes a ridiculous sound when Dino gets to his feet, and holds out a hand to him. “C’mon, beautiful; you still have a _very_ sweet little hole left untried.”

He whines; his jaw is sore like it had been when he'd first learned how to give a blow-job and he's tired, but he does take Dino’s hand, and the blonde pulls him up with enviable ease. One large, calloused hand gropes his ass; the other cradles his cheek and tilts his head for a kiss. Dino lifts him, and he wonders - for a brief moment - if he’s going to be fucked up against the wall. He wouldn’t object; he rather enjoys Dino’s displays of strength and dominance when the blonde indulges in them. “Mmm. As much as fun as taking you up against the wall is, Hayato, I want a bed this time I think.” He pouts as his lover lays him back on the bed, and Dino shakes his head in amusement, before crossing to the drawer where their toybox was normally kept. “If I was going to put a toy in your ass, sweetheart, which one do you want?”

He whimpers; the idea of being so full and stretched that it _aches_. He wants that. He _adores_ the first fuck when Dino’s returned to Japan, when he has to work at making himself relax enough to take the blonde’s cock. "Want the green one."

"Sure?" He can hear the skepticism in Dino’s voice; it’s justified - the green plug is generously sized - but now the idea is in his head, he can’t shake it, andhe may as well indulge in it. He nods, and Dino shakes his head in bemusement. "As you wish, sweetheart." His ass is still a mess from their earlier bout in Juudaime's hallway and he’s pretty sure he could take it without any more lube or preparation, but Dino lubricates the plug meticulously _anyway_ , stroking it teasingly. It’s finally pressed against his asshole, and he pushes out and back, and takes it easily. It's not quite as much fun as when he takes something anally in his ‘normal’ form, but it still feels almost as good. Like he could cum if he just fingered his clit and slit just a little bit. He rolls over, and sits up, squirming on the plug, and tilts his head for another kiss. Dino grants his wish, and then he’s pushed back down and he spreads his legs to allow Dino to settle between them. "I do like the way that plug makes you act." Slick fingers tease over his labia, and spreads them; cool air against heated flesh makes him squirm, and clenching round the large plug makes him moan in delight. Dino eases one finger into him, and fuck, that single finger feels so big that he may end up regretting the size of the plug he'd asked for when he’s finally impaled on the blonde’s cock. "The way that plug makes you wriggle and moan is _adorable_ , and the naughty thrill I get when I contemplate some of the places you've worn it for me is _delightful_." Dino covers his mouth as he thrusts a second finger in, and captures his moan, as he clenches down around said fingers, the stretch too much.

Once his muscles have stopped twitching, the two fingers are withdrawn and then Dino drives his thick cock into him with one smooth, sharp movement, and he comes close to greying out at the intensity of the sensation; he’s so full that his brain hiccups, failing to process everything. His slit isn’t as sensitive as Dino had been suggesting his own was; he was getting far more from his ass, but given how demanding the blonde had been about being fucked in his slit, he could believe that Dino’s was _very_ sensitive. (He still isn’t going to hold it together very long; not with two of Dino's clever callused fingers toying with his clit, and the aching stretch of being so full.)

He’s _right_. He screams Dino's name, thankful for the suite's soundproofing, as his body clamps down impossibly hard around his lover’s cock and the plug. He’s confused when he doesn’t revert, but there’s that damn grin on Dino’s face again. “Thought that might stop the shift.” The blonde leans in for another kiss, and he bites Dino’s lip in protest at still being female. “I’ll be good this time, Hayato.” Dino eases himself out of his body, leaving his cunt throbbing. “That was fun, but I think I prefer your tight ass, sweetheart.” He whines as the larger plug is eased out of his rear passage, and then his eyes do roll back in his head, and really, this is the optimum way to be fucked, no matter his form. The friction is more visceral, the sensation rawer, what his body has learned to need, and he finds himself clawing at Dino's shoulders, desperate to be taken still harder and faster. "Cum for me, Hayato." He does, screaming his pleasure to the whole world all over again, and this time he feels himself shift back, his cock restoring itself, his hips narrowing, and - as Dino had kept fucking him through his orgasm - the sparks of pleasure from his prostate’s return shot up his spine. He’s wrung out, exhausted, and just wants to sleep, but one of Dino's hands had already dropped to his half-hard cock and was in the process of coaxing it erect again. "Now. One more orgasm each, and then we'll nap." He shakes his head, overwhelmed, his abdominal muscles shivering and twitching at random. "Yes. One more Hayato. I _know_ you can do it." He shuts his eyes, and Dino leans in to kiss his way along his jaw, and he relaxes into the blonde’s blandishments. The blonde sets a ruthless rhythm, his cock battering at his prostate, and it takes him a lot longer to climb back to the summit again, but Dino is determined that he should get there again, and he tumbles back over the edge one last time when his lover nips at his ear, the spike of sensation too much. His orgasm wrings one from Dino, too, and his lover slumps over him.

He indulges his lover for a few minutes, before shoving him off gently. "Too heavy. And you're an _insatiable_ bastard, sometimes, Dino."

The wretched man nuzzles at him again, and he melts, letting Dino spoon around him; at least the man was delightful warm "And one who has figured a _number_ of things out about those bullets, beyond the fact that they're a _lot_ of fun to play with." He groans, and shuts his eyes; he can see a lot of gender-flipping in his future.


	4. Shamal Being a Responsible-ish Adult - POV Shamal

He approached the front door warily, not entirely sure what to expect, given Reborn’s phone-call. It had _implied_ several things, but the Sun Arcobaleno’s sense of humor was _notorious_ , and he’d been a victim of more than one prank.

"Yo! I heard that a cutie-chan is in trouble?" He pushes at the door; he’s got _just_ enough usable Storm to fry the lock if need be, but it opens, and he freezes as he realises what he’s just walked in on. He’d known, intellectually, that Hayato was in a stable relationship with the young Cavallone Don (he didn’t pretend to know how they made it work, but his baby cousin was far happier now, between Dino and Tsuna than he’d ever been before), but he hadn’t needed to see the _evidence_ that they were fucking. Was that _cum_ dripping down Hayato’s thighs? At least the Cavallone was trying to block his view of his student, but _why_ was there a mini-skirt around Hayato’s ankles? Ugh. “I never wanted to see _that_!” And _shit_ , he’d just said that out loud. _Please_ let the Cavallone have enough of a grip on his baby cousin’s self-esteem problems to deal with the button he’d just pushed. "So? Is my troubled cutie-chan upstairs?" His words break through the Don’s distraction, and the blonde nods.

But his question also draws Hayato’s attention - and rather than his baby cousin continuing to hide behind Dino, he was trying to get past him, and there was an indignant squeak of “The Tenth!!" and Sky Flames flood the space just before he’s lashed with the teen’s Storm."Wa-wait! You can't ..."

"Gyah! Don't come near me when you're like that! It's too disturbing!" Not that Hayato listens; he finds himself forced to fend off his naked baby cousin, and he has no idea where to put his hands without making things really uncomfortable. "Stay away from me ...!" He thumbs open one of his mosquito capsules. The virus it carried would only induce lethargy, and given Hayato was a Storm and had been exposed to said viruses when he was younger, it wouldn't incapacitate him for very long; he had _no_ desire to try and fight his student while the boy was naked and dripping with the Cavallone's cum.

"Mmmm. Next time can we test your pussy out _properly_ , Hayato?" He puts the pieces together, and realises what rounds Reborn had _decided_ to play with, and he can’t decide whether to facepalm, or to be highly aroused at the idea. That hadn’t been the intended use of those bullets! And given how protective Hayato was of Tsuna, it was probably just as well he’d chose to use that particular mosquito, or despite the young Cavallone’s Flames, he’d be facing a very pissed off Storm.

"Keep quiet you, you _pervert_ -Horse!" He’s mildly amused at the performative outrage from Hayato; his baby cousin was transparent like that.

He pokes Hayato verbally in revenge for the fact he’d had to deal with the naked teen attempting to attack him - and if it tempts Dino into claiming Hayato more _permanently_ , well, no one would suspect him of match-making. "And that makes you what? A broodmare?!"

He slips past Dino and Hayato while they’re both distracted with the mental image he’d planted in their heads. The door to the little Vongola’s room is cracked when he reaches the top of the stairs, and he pushes it open; it takes only a moment once he enters the room to see that Tsunayoshi Sawada is indeed the one he’s been summoned to help; ‘she’ is out cold on the floor, with traces of blood around her nostrils and wet panties, and, unless Reborn had managed to persuade the young Sky to shave, tuck and tape, he was _definitely_ under the bullet’s influence. "Is Hayato back to normal, Shamal?" The question distracts him from his perusal of the little Vongola’s _very_ curvaceous new form.

He’d been trying to use that as brain bleach, and as Reborn had interrupted the attempt, he chose the overshare option. "Oh yes; Dino Cavallone seems to have been _quite_ willing to help him with his problem, given the evidence I saw on the way up." He’s rewarded for the overshare with a choking sound from Reborn; he ignores the spluttering, and squats down, next to the unconscious little Vongola, and presses two fingers to his carotid, checking for a pulse. "You didn't realise your former student was enthusiastically fucking my baby cousin every time he sets foot in Japan?” He’s curious; the two of them hadn’t been particularly discreet. Even he’d noticed that Hayato was both calmer _and_ prone to limping when Dino Cavallone was in Japan.

"." He’s amused that he’s successfully rendered Reborn speechless. It’s a difficult trick.

A simple orgasm _should_ have been sufficient to restore the little Vongola to male form, and he was showing _all_ the external symptoms of having a fairly violent one. He pushes his attraction to the ‘girl’ in front of him aside, and instead concentrates on resolving the problem; he’d been involved in designing the bullets, but they hadn’t been fully tested - and certainly hadn’t been tested on a Sky; they were too rare. “Tell me _exactly_ what happened, Reborn, unless you want to explain to Iemitsu why he now has a daughter, rather than a son.”

"Dino delivered the rounds; I shot Hayato and Dame-Tsuna with them.” He facepalms. That was Reborn to a _T_. “Whilst Tsuna changed _immediately_ , I thought that the round hadn't worked on Hayato to start with; his clothes changed, but nothing else did."

"Uh huh. I'm not surprised he barely changed; if he would eat a little better and grew his hair out, he's almost the spitting image of Lavinia " He made a mental note to remind the young Cavallone to increase the number of care-packages he sent Hayato, especially if he was going to try and make that fantasy he'd handed him a reality. (He knew several ways to make it possible, but none of them would be a particularly good idea until Hayato was healthier. He'd remedied the poison damage since his arrival in Japan, but the rest was up to the boy to deal with.) "So what happened that resulted in your _very_ innocent student getting a nosebleed bad enough to knock him out?"

“I tricked Dino into stripping Hayato, and apparently that was too much for Dame-Tsuna; I’m going to have to put together desensitization training for him.” He makes a note of that; he’ll take revenge for Hayato later, once he’s dealt with the puzzle in front of him. “The sight of Hayato's bare breasts gave him the nosebleed, and the only thing he hit his head on was the floor - and that was the rug, not the wooden boards."

He pats down the little Vongola’s form, looking for any injuries - whether physical or Flame-based - that could be preventing him from reverting to male form. When he - rather clinically - checks the little Sky’s groin, there’s a click, and he glares at Reborn down the barrel of a Leon-pistol. “Reborn. You employ me as the boy's doctor; and while I enjoy chasing women, I'm not into non-consensual sex. Yes, I'd take a great deal of pleasure in performing cunnilingus given his current form, but not while he’s unconscious.” Reborn just stares at him in apparent disbelief at the fact he was getting so riled up, and he sighs. "This is the sort of shit was why I left Italy. I thought you were better than that, Reborn; you haven't killed Mukuro yet." He picked up one of the boy-turned-girl's wrists, and counts his pulse. "One. The bullets haven’t been fully tested; they’ve certainly _never_ been tested on a Sky. Two. Given that you didn't ask me about his health _before_ you fired the round - which a _responsible_ tutor would have done - then you wouldn't have known that mixing untested Mist tricks with the Seal shards the kid has still got mixed up in his Flames was a _bad_ idea." He reaches for the case of ammunition, "- perhaps I should shoot you with one, and see how it interacts with the Arcobaleno Curse?"

Before he can go through with his threat - or else discover how Reborn would incapacitate him - there’s a knock on the doorframe, and both of their heads snap round. He's relieved and amused to see it's Dino Cavallone, and that the Sky looks sheepish; the look slides into anxiety when he sees that Tsuna is still unconscious. "I'm taking Hayato back to my hotel, Reborn. Takeshi's on Tsuna duty until I head back to Italy; you might want to tell him so." The blonde looks at him, pointedly. "I trust you'll ‘look after’ my little brother, Shamal?"

Hayato's obviously been telling tales (or the young Don is far more perceptive than Reborn) and he shrugs. "Only if he wants me to be the one to resolve his current issue, Dino; given the apparent cause of his nosebleed, it's entirely possible he'll be joining you and Hayato in your suite." There’s a pink tinge to the Sky’s cheeks that makes him want to snicker.

When Dino has left the room again, he notes that the case of female bullets has gone, too, and he hides his smile. He'd have to ask Hayato whether he'd enjoyed himself later. But that was a subject for _later_. He still had an unconscious Sky to deal with, and he was _so_ done with Reborn's antics. "Out, Reborn. You've had your fun with Tsuna. If you're lucky this will be easy to remedy, and have no _long_ term side effects." The diminutive Sun glares at him, but surrenders, retreating from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamal _still_ being a Responsible-ish Adult (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31641909>)
> 
> Reborn being Reborn - (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31800936>)  
> \- Shamal/Tsuyoshi  
> \- Tsuna/Kyoko/Haru  
> \- Tsuna/Ryohei


	5. Shamal /still/ Being a Responsible-ish Adult - POV Shamal

Sighing, he crosses to the closet, and retrieves a blanket; he covers Tsuna with it, so the boy will have at least the _illusion_ of modesty until they’d finished talking, with a blanket from the bed, and then uses a wet-wipe to clear the remnants of his nose-bleed from Tsuna's face. He takes a perch well away from the little Vongola, and then fishes his full case of mosquitos out from it's pocket, and flicks through them, trying to figure out which one would be the most useful. He dismisses several possibilities before selecting two; he contemplates the two mosquitoes for a moment before finally making his choice.

He opens it’s capsule and tracks the mosquito as it makes a beeline for the baby Sky; Tsuna sits up with a gasp seconds after it bites him. The resulting mess of Sky Flames floods the room, stealing his breath away. "You're safe, Tsunayoshi. Your older brother is looking after Hayato, and I've sent Reborn away with a flea in his ear about the stunt he's just pulled.” He has to fight the pull of those Flames, but he’s learned to ignore the pull of a Sky’s Flames. “What your ‘esteemed’ tutor _didn't_ think to tell you before firing those bullets at the two of you wasthat there are conditions you have to meet to return to your own form."

"Hiiieee!" He barely resists rolling his eyes as the boy-turned-girl wraps the blanket tightly around himself, and he lets Tsuna position himself with a back to one of the walls; he always has a moment - or four - after he switches form, and that’s when he’s done it to _himself_. He doesn’t blame the little Sky for not knowing how to cope. "I'm still female?!"

"And you'll remain female until you have the sort of orgasm that makes the world go away." The little Sky looks at him with those wide, doe-eyes of his, and he sits on his hands; he very much doubted Tsuna realised how attractive ‘she’ currently was. "Have you ever even had an orgasm before, Tsuna?"

"Um. I don't think so?" He swallows at the admission. He had been expecting the little Sky to have at least a _minimum_ level of experience; perhaps a wet dream or three. He fingered the other mosquito capsule he'd pulled out; he'd dismissed the idea of using it on _Tsuna_ , to return him to ‘normal’ because he wasn't sure what effects it would have when layered over the experimental bullet. He’d give the little Sky a choice between him and another partner, but if Tsuna chose him, it was _possible_ that this would all be easier for Tsuna if he was his own age, and female too.

"That might complicate things, a little Tsuna. Your chest at least suggests that this version of you is probably sexual mature - I can double check, but that would possibly be more embarrassing for you - and you have a couple of options; I can help you with your problem, either like this, or in a less threatening form, or we can send for one or more of your Guardians, or for someone else."

“Hiiieee.” The little Sky looks - and sounds - almost panicked.

He sighs, and pulls his phone out of his pocket, and lays it, a second and a third mosquito capsule, and some supplies in front of him. “I’m not going to force you to do _anything_ , Tsuna, but the only other solution is going to take me at least three weeks, and will be a _gradual_ process of shifting back from female to male.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamal/Tsuna strand (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31641936>)
> 
> Tsuna/Takeshi strand (a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/35745318">https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/35745318)
> 
> Dino/Hayato/Tsuna strand


	6. Shamal/Tsuna - POV Shamal

He lets Tsuna take his time choosing; he’s flattered when the little Vongola reaches for the capsules, and cracks them both open. It’s easy enough to lure his mosquitoes to him, and allow them to bite him; he shuts his eyes and swallows through the disorientating effects of his body shrinking and his internal organs re-organising themselves, before finishing up with his cock receding and he stretched, remembering how being female _felt_.

"Why couldn't you just turn me back with that, Shamal?" He opens his eyes, and notes the slightly glazed look, and remembers, too late, that he looked like a dark haired Lavina when he used that mosquito. When he added in the de-ager, he looked like Hayato had after _he’d_ been hit with the bullet, and seeing femme-Hayato had caused Tsuna to ‘blackout’. He gives the little Sky a moment to catch his breath.

"Because the effects of the mosquito would be layered _over_ the effects of the bullet, and mixing Flame effects is always a risky business." He allows his lips to curve into a smile as Tsuna’s eyes remain glazed. "Given your reaction to me like this, are you sure I shouldn't be sending for Hayato? He'd be delighted to serve, and your older brother has taught him _very_ well, I suspect." He relaxes back into the chair he's sat in, and decides that yes, he’ll fluster the little Sky a little more. “Or he and I could share you?”

Tsuna looks confused, and then creeping awareness followed as he puts two and two together, and gets six, and shakes his head. "No? Then I'll start by demonstrating, and then you can try touching yourself, and if that doesn't work, I'll see if cunnilingus or a good fucking will do the trick.” He’s dealing with a virgin, and one with negligible theoretical knowledge at that. “Let's make your safe word - the word you use to make me stop completely, and work on a different solution, if you can't deal with this one - your father's given name, shall we? Naming him will certainly kill any desire I have."

This isn't the first or even the fortieth time he's used this mosquito, and he knows _exactly_ how to touch himself when female-bodied for maximum pleasure. But he's going to have to go about this carefully, lest he completely freak out Tsuna. He shucks the trousers he's wearing; unlike the bullet, the mosquito does nothing about his clothes, but he's shrunk enough that his dress shirt covers everything for now. "Hiiieee." That may have been a squeak of distress, but the brunette’s eyes were at least still on him, and the blush wasn’t quite as fierce as it had been earlier.

He’s sorely tempted to roll his eyes, but he has a suspicion that he might have to start the little Sky’s sexual education from the _very_ beginning and rolling his eyes will discourage Tsuna from actually listening - or _eventually_ talking - to him while they work together to solve hiss problem. "We'll start with simple biology; the names of the parts, so that you can ask for what you need when we get a little further into what's going to need to happen.”

The little Sky went bright pink this time, and wrapped the blankets even more tightly around him, but as long as Tsuna was still 'looking' at him, he'd let him have his delusions of modesty for the moment.

He walks Tsuna through his 'new' female biology, and the boy relaxes a little bit as he doesn't 'pounce' on him, but rather steadily strips himself and walks Tsuna through the words, and the names for and the ways to play with each part of his ‘new’ anatomy. He takes his time, but eventually he's named every part, and Tsuna's body language is far more open - even if he is still fully covered - and he can see that he's drinking the information in. He spreads his legs a little wider, pushing the tails of his shirts to either side, showing himself off. His clit is proud and obvious, flushed with blood and peeking out of its hood, and he's slick and open and ready to fuck (he's hypersexual, he knows it, and arousal for him could be as simple as a breeze brushing against his skin if he was even half way inclined; not that he’d be having _any_ issues with arousal around the pretty little sweetheart the bullet had turned Tsuna into).

"What feels good will vary from female body to female body; you need to spend time experimenting with any girlfriends in future, but knowing how good it _can_ feel will likely make you a far better lover." He licks his fingers, and bites the inside of his cheek - he doesn't want to cum immediately - that'll frustrate the boy if he can't replicate the feat. He uses them to circle his clit, teasing it a little bit and tries to remember whether there’s any lube left in the wrap containing his ‘supplies’. Not that he needs it, but he suspects that Tsuna _might_ if they get as far as fucking.

He runs his fingers over his labia and down over his perineum and then back up again, dipping into his slit gently, collecting some of his own slick, moving slowly and carefully, thoroughly enjoying the way he’s fingering himself, and telegraphing things to the little Sky he's demonstrating for.

He allows his lips to curve slightly as he realises that Tsuna's dropped the blanket and is at least running his fingers over his own _very_ damp panties. He doesn't say anything; he doesn't want to let the little Sky know he’s registered the actions, lest Tsuna flinch and stop playing with himself. Instead he allows himself to both increase the pressure he's using and to topple over the edge, and into his first orgasm of the afternoon. (And this was the reason he'd experimented with this mosquito enough to know exactly how to bring himself off; orgasming like this was intensely pleasurable, and had some advantages over jacking off as a male. Like multiple orgasms. Multiple orgasms were good. He could have them in his 'normal' state, but that took a lot longer, given his refractory period. He basically didn't have one as a woman.)

Once he has enough coordination back, he licks his own juices off his fingers and tries to decide what to do next; Tsuna was adorably flushed, and still rubbing his fingers over his panties, his skirt having been pushed up around his hips, and he could see that the boy's erect nipples despite the lightly padded bra trying to conceal them. "It'll feel better if you take off the rest of those clothes, sweetheart." The boy squeaked, but did actually pop the buttons on his shirt himself. That would do as a start; the bra and panty set that the bullet had put the little Sky in were _very_ pretty, and they definitely suited him better than his normal boxers.

Tsuna makes a frustrated sound that might have been ‘so close', and whimpers. “Help?” Between the way the little Sky looks at him with those big, doe-eyes, and the soft sweet whimper that sends a shiver of desire up his spine, he can’t quite believe his own good fortune. Getting to debauch the pretty little thing in front of him is going to fuel his fantasies for _years_.

He moves slowly, collecting the wrap of supplies from his white coat, just in case, and then shifts to sitting at the bottom of the boy's bed. "Then you need to come here, sweetheart, and see if you can cope with me touching you." He can see the effort it takes for Tsuna to make himself get up and crawl closer to him and he has to work hard not to leer, or grab.

His reward for being so very well behaved is Tsuna scrambling up onto his bed - admittedly at the opposite end, but still closer than he had been - and the boy doesn't wrap his arms around his legs defensively, but does back himself into a corner. "I don't know if I can do this Shamal." Tsuna sounds so disappointed in himself, that he wants to wrap the little Sky in his arms and cuddle him, but that wouldn’t help with his current attempt to remedy the issue.

"You're doing really well so far, Tsuna. Now, you know what to say to get me to stop, so can I _try_ touching you? I might be able to help ease your frustration." He can see the hesitation in Tsuna's eyes, but the little Sky nods once, sharply, and he can see the echoes of his Flames in Tsuna’s eyes. That makes him a little nervous; Sky Flames weren’t very well documented, and Tsuna's post-Seal Flames were even more erratic than Xanxus’s Wrath. (He could name a dozen odd interactions that he's had to account for on the fly as the boy's medic over the last six months; it had made him almost interesting to treat.) But nothing happens when he places a gentle hand on Tsuna's calf, and edges towards him; nor does Tsuna flinch when he's kneeling between his legs and he presses a gentle kiss to the little Sky’s lips.

He's relieved when Tsuna licks his lips after he breaks their kiss, and when he tries for another, that the little Sky gasps and lets his tongue slip into his mouth; even better than _that_ , Tsuna's tongue tentatively makes contact with his, moving shyly, and a small hand touches his cheek. He resists the temptation to pin the Sky to the wall and ravage him, but instead teaches Tsuna how to kiss and then lets the boy try out the things he's just shown him; he touches him gently, thumbing one of his erect nipples through the soft fabric of his bra. The little sky squeaks, perhaps in protest, but if anything the nipple gets even harder, and oh, that was an intriguing response.

"Can I take the bra off, Tsuna?" The boy nods, and he unsnaps the front fastening. Tsuna flinches, but doesn't actually attempt to cover himself as he peels the cups away from his breasts, and eases the straps down his arms. Even without the additional support from the pretty bra, Tsuna’s breasts are perky and full and round, with the sweetest nipples that were just _begging_ to be sucked on, and he telegraphs his movements as he bends his head, expecting Tsuna to safeword, or pull back, but instead he's allowed to latch on and suck gently,and he rewards Tsuna by rolling one of his nipples gently between tongue and teeth.

Tsuna arches into his mouth, and one small hand comes down to tangle in his hair and hold him to the breast he's mouthing at, and he's more than a little relieved at the way the little Sky seems to be getting into what's going on; he was only being honest when he'd told Reborn he much preferred his partners to be thoroughly enjoying themselves. He switches breasts, and allows himself to finally brush a thumb over Tsuna's damp panties, which makes the boy hiss and tighten his grip on his hair.

He allows that nipple to pop out of his mouth, and backs down the bed a little bit, once he has a very wriggly Sky beneath him. "I'm going to slide these panties off you, now, sweetheart, 'kay?" Tsuna actually lifts his hips so he can ease the panties off, and he is almost dripping with arousal, and it's all he can do not to dive straight in and go to town. It's such a pretty, perfectly formed vulva, and he wants to worship it, and teach the little Sky to enjoy sex of all sorts. But that'll scare Tsuna. Instead he touches it gently, brushing the pad of his thumb down over Tsuna's mons pubis, teasing at the petals of the little Sky’s sex, and watching the resulting flush rise up Tsuna chest. "May I -?"

Tsuna nods and he dips his head; the boy _squeaks_ when his tongue makes contact with his clit, and bucks, and he lays an arm over Tsuna's hips to hold him steady. He really doesn't want to deal with a broken nose and the panic that that would probably induce in the little Sky.

Tsuna is _incredibly_ responsive to his tongue, shrieking in pleasure in response to each swipe, and he gentles the little Sky through his orgasm, enjoying the way the boy’s Flames wash over him in response to the intense pleasure he’d offered him. Tsuna doesn't shift back to 'normal' after it - though he’s not surprised, given the tangle mess in the center of his Flames - and he raises his head to check on the little Skyy; he's gorgeously flushed and chewing on his bottom lip (he wants to see those pretty lips stretched around his cock, and the idea of making the little Sky choke on it later is awfully tempting). "Is that everything? I thought from everything that I've overheard that it would be _more_." The words spill from Tsuna’s lips, and the babble is adorable.

He licks his lips and Tsuna blushes again, _violently_. "Oh it is - or it can be. Think of that as a little taste of the possibilities. The advantage of our respective current forms is that we can have multiple orgasms, and they build up." He wriggles, finding a comfortable position on the bed. “Which takes a _lot_ of training to do as a male. Now, can you put your pillow under your hips, sweetheart? It'll make this easier for me." Tsuna nods, and grabs one of the pillows, and thrusts it towards him , and lifts his hips a little, and he smiles and helps him reposition himself.

This time he allows himself dive in and use the full extent of his skills. He adores eating pussy, and Tsuna is definitely getting into this; that's probably thanks to the little taste of pleasure that he's already given him. The moans shift back to shrieks when he actually thrusts his tongue into the little Sky’s sopping wet slit. He keeps repeating the action, and adds flicks and rolls, and a touch of Mist Flames allows him enough length and strength to press against the boy's g-spot with his tongue. The fierceness of the orgasm he drags from the little Sky this time is _thoroughly_ impressive. Tsuna’s muscles are actually toned enough to squeeze his tongue; he may have to compliment him on that later when he wouldn't respond by hiding under the covers.

He takes some time to lick Tsuna clean, dragging another almost pathetic moan from him in the process; he allows the little Sky a few moments to catch his breath, and put his brain back together. He'd half expected that just one 'proper' orgasm wouldn't be sufficient to break the bullet's hold on Tsuna, but he had been hoping that the oral sex would be enough and hadn't wanted to scare him unnecessarily."I didn't change back."

He rocks back onto his heels, and sighs. "I was half afraid that this would happen. What you missed, before you woke back up again, was me shouting at Reborn because he’d just royally fucked up by shooting you. You're aware that your Flames were Sealed in the past?"

"I thought that was gone?" There’s a flicker of orange Flames in the little Sky’s eyes, and he suspects that Timoteo and Iemitsu were both going to regret their actions soon. (And if he didn’t manage to return Tsuna to male form, he’d happily provide an alibi while the little Sky eviscerated them _both_.)

"It is. Mostly. But there are still shards of it 'caught' in your Flames. They've been making a nuisance of themselves over the last year. The bullets are prototypes; I was one of those involved in developing them, and their primary component is a net of Flames, which has properties similar to the Real Illusions that Chrome uses. There's some other Flames woven in, but the Misty net is tangled around one of the shards, and is using it to feed itself. I can't believe that the Ninth was so irresponsible as to send them to Reborn to play with." He's started ranting again, but damn it, this hadn’t been in the brief when he'd been contracted to work on the bullets. He can't believe anyone had been so fucking stupid; the damn things weren’t even officially out of their testing phase. The only reason he'd been so content to let Dino steal the bullets was because he had enough sense to call for help if something went wrong, and Hayato was a Storm; his baby cousin wouldn't have to stay female for very long (he’d also been thoroughly enjoying Dino’s attentions, whilst under their influence, from what he’d had the misfortune to see earlier).

"I'm _stuck_ this way?" The little Sky sounded not _distressed_ , but anxious, perhaps?

"That's not what I said, Tsuna. There's a number of ways that the bullet's effects are suppose to wear off; I've eliminated _one_ , because you're grossly overpowered, sweetheart, and that little experiment eliminated half of the easier of the two remaining solutions. There's still penetrative sex and manually untangling the net from your Flames left.” Tsuna’s eyes flash, but he cuts him off before he can say anything. “And before you ask why I didn't suggest that solution _first_ , it's likely to take me upwards of three weeks to unpick it, and as I said earlier, it’d be a gradual process changing back." That was understating things slightly; and not going into the consequences for _him_ \- he could easily find himself entangled within a Harmony that already held two Mists and he wasn't sure he wanted to be entangled in _anyone's_ Harmony. "I'm going to revert myself back to male form, sweetheart, and we'll try the next possibility, which is me bringing you to orgasm with a cock in here, -” he slides a single finger into the slick, relaxed passage he'd been tongue-fucking, “- and if necessary we'll try back here, too." He traces one finger, covered in the little Sky’s fluids back to the tiny little rosette that would still be there when he finally managed to get Tsuna back to his 'normal' body, and presses that slick finger to the relaxed muscle. It resisted, but he could work on that later. He can see the urge to retreat, the fear in Tsuna's eyes, and he moves slowly. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I, uh - what about um, does it make me gay _wanting_ to be you know -" He barely resists the temptation to pet the little Sky.

"That's complicated, and let's worry about those sort of potential revelations _later_ , sweetheart. Right now, I'm going to do my best to get you back to your normal form, and to make sure that you _thoroughly_ enjoy the process." Tsuna blushes as he reverts to being male, and he does his best not to preen. "Spread those pretty thighs of yours a little wider, Tsuna, so I can line myself up with that sweet little slit of yours." The words make Tsuna's cheeks go even redder, and the boy squirms and spreads his legs so wide that the muscles would ache before long, and he takes advantage of the position to settle the head of his cock between the boy's slick, blood flushed lips, and press in, gently. Tsuna hisses, his eyes going wide, and he clings to him, and he pushes through the slight resistance, and then he's all the way in, the boy is very slick and very, very tight around his cock, and he kisses the tears from the corners of Tsuna’s eyes. "Overwhelmed?"

Tsuna nods, and he holds perfectly still, waiting for him to adjust. He takes his cue to start moving when the little Sky starts to squirm beneath him, trying to use untested and untried muscles. He sets a _very_ slow pace, and takes his cues from the brunette beneath him. He fumbles for the bullet vibe after a handful of thrusts; Tsuna might be into what's going on right now, but he was all too familiar with how finicky the human body could be, especially for women.

He presses the bullet vibe against Tsuna's clit and is rewarded with fingers clawing at his sides, Tsuna's eyes widening and his back arching. He fucks Tsuna harder and harder, and is rewarded with a range of adorable moans, and then, when he nips at Tsuna’s ear, by the little Sky orgasming. There's also a rippling shudder in the boy's flames, and the net loosens a little; Tsuna's chest loses some of its buoyancy and his hips narrow a touch, but he's only part way back to his 'normal' form. "You're doing very well, sweetheart. You're part way back to male; the net's loosening. Let's try some more pleasure to shake it 'loose'." He rolls them both over so that the brunette is on top of him, and encourages him onto his knees and shuffles them both up the bed slightly so that he can reach around to tease the boy's ass, too. He might be preferentially heterosexual, but the little Sky was adorable, and his pleasure was rich and deep and infectious and he could definitely do this again (especially, but not only, if Tsuna kept favouring his mother).

His mind stalled as he realises the level of possessiveness in that thought, the desire to keep the little Sky and the implications, and he holds Tsuna’s hips still, and allows himself to ‘drop’ into his Flames and he swallows at what he feels. He’d not stood a chance, had he? He’d have to demand a couple of the bullets back from his protégé and shoot Reborn with them; whether intentional or not, he was thoroughly caught in the little Vongola’s Harmony. A Harmony without a single ‘wrong’ note to exploit to free himself as far as he could tell. He flails mentally and the Sky Flames wrap more tightly around him, and the doe-eyes looking up at him are Sky orange, and the words that roll off Tsuna’s tongue damn him. “Don’t you _want_ to be mine, Trident Shamal?”

“I’m not sure, brat. And I’m not sure that having this conversation when I’m balls deep in your cunt is the most appropriate time, either.”

And that was definitely the little Sky in Hyper Dying Will Mode. He was too calm, too focused for someone who’d already had three orgasms and had been a complete virgin earlier. “I think this is the _best_ time Trident Shamal. You’ve spent the last two and a half hours _proving_ to me that even the worst bits of your reputation are just a Misty front.” He shuts his eyes, but he can still feel the weight of Tsuna’s Flames against his own. “You are allowed to want a home, Shamal.”

“I -” He’s not sure what to say; he’s not allowed himself to desire a home since before the Varia had come for him.

“If the problem’s Hayato, he’s mine already, Shamal. And I’m _never_ going to let him go, or endanger him. Nothing you say or do will affect his place in my Harmony. I won’t use him against you.” He feels his own resistance to the little Sky knelt over him melting away, and he stops fighting the offering. Even Mammon had used Hayato against him on the Varia’s behalf; there hadn’t been an _overt_ threat, but the way they’d invoked Hayato’s name had sent his anxiety through the fucking roof. “And I won’t use you against him, either.”

The hand shifts, and he unconsciously turns his head to nuzzle against it. Tsuna’s other hand presses against his chest and radiates Sky Flames into his body, the boy’s Will curling around his and soothing all the ragged edges that came from being an adult-and-Active Mist. “Then I think I’m yours, Tsunayoshi Sawada.” He surrenders, as gracefully as he can, and he hadn’t realised how much he’d _needed_ this. Being folded into Tsuna’s Harmony soothed every aching, raw spot in his soul, and it was as if he hadn’t realised how much pain he’d been in, until it was gone.

“Good.” He hisses when the little Sky starts to move; it’s quite obvious that he’s making use of his intuition to figure out what to do and what feels good for both of them, because he knows damn well that he’d just broken Tsuna’s hymen; he’d felt it give as he’d pushed in for the first time. Tsuna smiles, and it’s a knowing smile, one far older than any other smile he’s seen on his Sky’s lips. “I am as territorial as Kyoya, Shamal. _No-one_ harms my own.” He gasps as Tsuna’s snatch ripples around his cock - conscious muscle movements, not the unconscious spasms of orgasm, and those Sky Orange eyes keep him pinned in place. “And I will go to war for _any_ of my own, Trident Shamal.”

They both lapse into silence as Tsuna returns to riding his cock, adding further movements that he has to be using his intuition for; his little Sky is a very, very good fuck. There are fluids dripping down his cock, slickening his thighs, and the flush is rising back up the Tsuna’s neck again, and he itches to drag Tsuna back underneath him so he can thrust _properly_ ; he wants to sate them both. It's not even about remedying the bullet-enforced femininity now; it's about pleasing his new Sky. He flails his right hand until he catches up the vibe up again, and presses it to Tsuna's clit. His Sky shrieks his pleasure again, body tightening convulsively around his cock, and he feels the Mist net loosen further - there were two safeguards built into the unravelling of the net, ones that he had insisted on, and he wasn't fertile so the only one he had to be careful of was the second - and pulls out, spilling the last pulse or two of cum on his Sky’s back, ensuring that the alteration would end. It does, and he flips his new Sky beneath him, and presses a finger to that pretty, pink rosette; Tsuna's slick and messy with his own juices, and _very_ relaxed from his most recent orgasm, so it slips in easily. The boy's lips form a _very_ enticing 'O', one that he wants to see wrapped around his cock at some point, when he crooks said finger and rubs it against his Sky's prostate.

"Do you want me to round out the rest of your 'receptive' sexual education, Tsuna, while you're all relaxed and messy and content?" It's toeing his personal lines to ask for more access to his partner's body mid-fuck, but his Sky is adorable - and he _wants_ more. Much more. But given that his Sky nods vigorously and when he presses a second finger to what should be a tense ring of muscles - given the boy's innocence - it slides in just as easily as the first. (Not that he'd try and take Tsuna's ass without using at least one of the silicone lube sachets on his cock, but there was plenty of juice to at least finger him a bit.) And the cock he bends his head to suck is generously proportioned given the boy's slim frame; not that he's interested in being fucked with it, but he's sure one of his new Sky's other elements would enjoy riding it.

He has enough coordination to keep sucking and fingering his little Sky _and_ coat himself with some of the silicone lube. He's probably should spend more time working Tsuna open, but he's been holding off his orgasm _all_ afternoon, and he really does prefer to have his cock buried in someone's flesh when he cums (he also really, really wants to see what Tsuna thinks of another's cum being fucked into one of his sweet, tight, little holes).

"This may hurt a _little_ , sweetheart, -" He surges up Tsuna's body as he speaks, and had his cock embedded two inches into the boy's ass before he finishes the sentence and Tsuna can tense up. “- but it'll feel better in a moment, promise."

"Fuck -" He kisses the swear word from Tsuna’s mouth, and then holds still, waiting for him to relax again. "- you wouldn't hurt me _intentionally_ , Shamal." He realises that the muscle spasms, the twitches around his cock had to be aftershocks from his most recent orgasm - as he hasn't even pressed in deeply enough to make contact with his prostate yet - rather than pain, or his body instinctively trying to reject the intrusion, given the way Tsuna was responding. He presses in further, and Tsuna clings to him, arching into the pleasure of his cock brushing against the same spot he'd been fingering, and once he’s bottomed out, he stills, enjoying having his cock buried in his new Sky again. And enjoying his Sky's absolutely pleasure in being thoroughly impaled on him. "More, _please_ , Shamal."

Oh, he can fulfil that request. "Mmmm. Like this, or can I coax you into a different position sweetheart; I know one that I think you might like..."

His little Sky nods, and he eases his cock back out of the incredibly tight space it's been occupying, and he coaxes Tsuna up onto his hands and knees; the position is better for him, given his preferences, and means he can ensure he hits Tsuna’s prostate more often than not. He slicks his cock with another sachet of lube and then lines himself up with the tiny pink rosette. He thrusts in, hard, and the way Tsuna moans in response is filthy, and he’s going to have so much fun keeping his Sky in his bed. He sets up a slow, steady pace, using the full length of his cock to pleasure his Sky, and Tsuna takes him so very well that he speeds up, and gets a whole lot less careful - less 'I have a virgin under me' and more 'I have an experienced partner who adores a hard fuck' - driving in and out of Tsuna’s ass as hard as he can and is rewarded by another fast orgasm and his new Sky demanding that he take him harder and faster -

\- he complies, and enjoys the way that the orgasm keeps rolling over his Sky, as he fucks him through it, and pushes Tsuna down into the mattress and keeps screwing him as hard as he can, and he can't help but enjoy how much Tsuna's into this. "You can cum, Shamal." Sky Flames roll over him, demanding, and he's glad for the boy's nature, because his body complies with their demand before he can do anything to stave off his orgasm. He collapses on top of his Sky as he cums, and Tsuna twists beneath him, and wraps his arms around him and he's not sure why he's crying into his Sky’s shoulder. "Shhhhhh, I _want_ you. You haven’t done anything wrong. You're all mine and I'm _keeping_ you."

"Isn't this the wrong way round, sweetheart? Shouldn't I be comforting you through the aftermath of this, and talking you through an emotional crisis about your sexuality?" Tsuna chuckles, and somehow manages to pull his blanket over the two of them. They’ll both be sticky and uncomfortable later, but right now this feels really good.

"I'm a ridiculously overpowered Sky with a full measure of the Vongola's vaunted hyper intuition, Shamal; I might have a freak on Dino-nii or Xanxus at some point, but right now you need me, so I'm okay, promise." He's being cuddled, and he's not used to this; there's a small hand brushing through his hair, comfortingly, and he finds himself falling asleep, head pillowed on his new Sky's shoulder. "You did _very_ well by me, Trident Shamal, and I will _never_ ask you to be anyone other than who you _want_ to be."


	7. Reborn Being a Less Than Responsible Adult

He returns to examining the little Vongola; he's working on the Flame level now, looking to see if he can start the unravelling of the Mist net. At least that's his excuse for why he doesn't register Reborn's return to the room; the first he knows about it is the gasp from the little Vongola as he lurches up, losing his clothes, and goddamn it, Reborn. Adding a Dying Will bullet to the mix wasn't going to help! Before he can reach for his mosquitos, two rounds hit _him_ , and the thought that he was going to kill the damn Sun is his last for a while; he's never experienced 'true' Dying Will Mode before, and the single mindedness is disconcerting. (Even if the single minded intent to have sex is something he deals with every day. Hyper-fucking-sexuality was the bane of his existence sometimes.)

* * *

 

The sharp pain of one of Reborn's rounds is familiar, for all he hasn't been shot one since before they'd been catapulted forward into that odd future; but his Flames carry him through the all too familiar sequence, and he blushes mentally at his declaration of "HAVE AN ORGASM WITH MY DYING WILL!" and the fact that he's running around, outside, while female-bodied and wearing only a bra and panties. (It's almost as bad as the idle thought that Hayato had been really pretty as a girl, and Dino had looked besotted.)

He tries very hard to ignore the people staring at him as he runs through Namimori; it's bad enough that if he wasn't in Dying Will Mode, he'd risk calling for Mukuro. (Who would probably laugh hysterically at his state, and then do something unholy with tentacles to him. Or would allow Chrome to aid him; he wasn't sure which.) But his subconscious was the one in charge, not his conscious (it was why he'd never declared that he'd 'FIND CLOTHES WITH MY DYING WILL') and his subconscious had been regularly conjuring very _interesting_ daydreams about a number of people over the last few months, and he suspected he was about to jump whichever of them he saw _first_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryohei/Tsuna strand - (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31800966>)
> 
> Shamal/Tsuyoshi strand - (<http://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31930218>)


	8. Ryohei/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

"You're EXTREMELY pretty and EXTREMELY naked, Tsuna." That’s Ryohei, and he blinks and looks around and realises he’s near the school; his brief distraction is sufficient for his Sun to pounce on him, and he's entirely okay with this outcome. Ryohei's hands are large and sun-warmed, and he finds himself thrown over his senpai's shoulder and carried off towards somewhere that he hoped would at least be semi-private. (He was losing at least one virginity at his senpai's hands; he could hope for some privacy, right?)

He slips the rest of the way out of Dying Will Mode flat on his back on the mats that made up his senpai's boxing ring at Nami-Koko, and he reaches for Ryohei, pulling his Sun down on top of him and leaning into his intuition. He tilts his hips in response to it’s prodding, and he wraps his legs around Ryohei's waist and he's so fucking full. (There'd been a dull pinch as Ryohei’s cock breached him, but his Sun is so hot, so hard and feels so good he doesn't _care_.)

"You're EXTREMELY eager, -" he wants to grin when Ryohei fumbles for a pronoun, and drags his Sun’s head down so he can kiss him. (Even if he’s out of Dying Will Mode, he's still riding his Will. He'll freak out about how much he's enjoying this when he's male again. Probably. Maybe? He's always had almost as much of a crush on Ryohei as he had on Kyoko. His crush on Kyoko was just the publicly acceptable side of things.) "- little brother?"

"Don't worry about it Ryohei. Just fuck me, and you can help me EXTREMELY take my revenge on Reborn later." (It’s all Reborn’s fault, he knows it is. And he wanted to figure out his tutor’s plan before anything else.) His Sun takes him at his word - as he often does - and having his ability to hyperfocus _focused on him_ was all sorts of intoxicating. Especially because in addition to everything else, his senpai was leaking Sun Flames. Given his current state - impaled on Ryohei’s cock - they curled beneath his skin heightening every pleasurable sensation thirty or forty fold.

"I can EXTREMELY do that." Ryohei sets a pace that’s slow, and implaccable, and leaves him a melted mess of well-pleasured Sky; he's floating on a wave of sensation, his whole world narrowing down to the cock sliding in and out of his body. And to the slick noises that their fucking is making, and the shivery tingles that are pooling and threatening to swamp him. He's only half surprised when the Flame of Dying Will Mode burst to life on Ryohei's forehead, and then he's being fucked with his senpai's Dying Will, and it's just as well he's so slick and relaxed otherwise this would _hurt_ , given how hard he was being taken.

(His intuition is insisting that this is how this situation will be best resolved. With hindsight, he should have thought harder about that. 'Best' in his intuition’s opinion could sometimes take a while to become obvious.)

Ryohei takes advantage of his limp and well-pleasured state to shift his legs up onto his shoulders, allowing Ryohei to press into him more deeply, folding him in half, and there are hands massaging his breasts, warm, and more skilful than he'd expected, and he's cumming, and dragging his Sun over the edge with him. (He actually feels the pulses of cum, hot and thick and full of his senpai's Flames, as Ryohei peaks, and there’s intense warmth pooling low in his belly. It’s a sensation he could easily find himself _craving_.) "Can we EXTREMELY do that again, little brother?"

"Mmmm. Give me a minute, oniisan. Need to catch my breath, first." His limbs feel like jelly, but he definitely wants more sex, so he gathers his resolve as best as he can. (He also vaguely remembers Shamal saying that Dino had helped Hayato revert and implied that sex had done it; he hadn't turned back yet, so presumably there needed to be more sex?)

Ryohei takes him _literally_. Which is always a hazard of not thinking through _every_ implication of what he says to his overenthusiastic Sun. His senpai's cock hasn't softened, was still embedded to the hilt in his body, and he loops his arms around the older teen's neck as he starts to move again. "Can you fuck me against the wall, this time, oniisan?"

Perhaps the best thing about his Sun was just how obliging he could be, if you phrased a request properly. And fuck, wall sex might not work that well normally, but Ryohei EXTREMELY excelled at anything he actually _wanted_ to do, and he definitely wanted to please him. He barely had to do anything himself; the majority of his weight was being supported by his Sun's large hands - sun-warm, still leaking Sun Flames into his body - and that meant he could drop one hand to where his cock _should_ be and explore the area. There's a nub just above where Ryohei’s cock is piercing him, and touching it feels so good that he's soon biting his lip, and teetering on the edge of another orgasm. But Ryohei makes an amused sound at him, and shifts; it means he has to stop touching himself, so he can take some of his weight,but as the result is one of Ryohei’s thumbs, radiating Sun Flames, pressed squarely over that very sensitive nub. That has him so blinded with pleasure he doesn't really care what position they’re in.

That pleasure swallows him whole and he's on his front, straddling a bench when he surfaces again, and there's Ryohei's thumbs teasing at his asshole, pressing at the tight muscle there and he's not sure whether to protest the assumption that his ass is on offer, too, or to just give into the pleasure. His body makes the choice for him; everything's slick and slippery from the orgasms he's had, and Ryohei’s gentle massage and his Sun Flames eases the muscle enough to allow the invasion without pain.

Ryohei makes a noise he's not quite sure how to categorise, though appreciation and lust are both components of it. “So EXTREMELY into this, Tsuna Can I -?” He nods, and whines in indignation when his Sun promptly withdraws his thumbs; he’d been enjoying that! Ryohei snorts.He clenches tight around the cock in his pussy, reluctant to lose the sensation of being full, and his flesh clings to it as his Sun withdraws from him. His own lubricant and Ryohei’s cum ooze from his now empty slit, and his Sun’s cock was pressing against his rear entrance and despite how relaxed he is, and the Sun Flames, and all the fluids, it burns and aches when Ryohei applies enough pressure to force his cock through the ring of muscles. Tears form at the corner of his eyes, and he's panting frantically when Ryohei’s cock glances against one of the three spots that had made having his pussy fucked feel so good. That makes the pain shift, and then Ryohei bottoms out, and everything down there started spasming by itself, in time with ripples of pleasure that kept threatening to swamp him again.

He’d though having a cock in his _pussy_ felt good, but he was rapidly revising his opinion; Ryohei felt about four times the size in his ass, and every _tiny_ movement made the waves of pleasure crest even higher, and he wasn’t sure he was going to survive this, but it was at least going to be a very pleasurable death.

More Sun Flames pool in his body as Ryohei keeps fucking him, and the world starts to go away again under their influence. He hadn’t expected to find out that sex felt this good for at least a few more years, but he wasn’t objecting to it. “Love you, oniisan.” He greys out again, too overwhelmed to process anything.

He feels hollow and empty, and still has the ridiculous tits that the bullet bestowed on him when he surfaces for a second time; Ryohei has him cradled in his lap in the bottom of one of the showers, which was turned on. “I was EXTREMELY worried about you there, Tsuna.” He’s tired, and he nuzzles into his Sun’s throat. “What happened?”

“Reborn. Dino brought a new bullet, and Reborn shot me and Hayato, and Shamal was there for a little while, and then Reborn shot us both again, and I found you, and -” His Sun stole a kiss interrupting his babble.

“Then we need to EXTREMELY find Shamal.” His senpai’s cock was twitching under him, and he was very tempted to ride it again. “Did Hayato end up with these -” Ryohei cupped one of his tits, and squeezed his very sensitive nipples gently, “- too?”

“Mhmm. Dino went after’im.”

“Then Takeshi can EXTREMELY help us find Shamal.” He squirms, and shifts, and there’s the head of Ryohei’s cock prodding at his slightly open asshole. “Once I’ve EXTREMELY fucked you again, I think.” That sounded really, really good. And he vaguely remembered that Reborn had used both a Female bullet _and_ a Dying Will bullet on _Shamal_ , too, so they’d need to given the doctor time to figure the need for sex out of his system _too_. 


	9. Shamal/Tsuyoshi - POV Shamal

He drops out of Dying Will Mode impaled on Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's cock, and he would usually object to there being another cock _anywhere_ near his body for a variety of reasons, but right now, he'd make an exception for the swordsman, given how well he was being fucked. He was still wearing the panties and bra the bullet had put him in (and looking like Lavinia when she'd dyed her hair black), and Tsuyoshi had him bent over, one arm supporting his body on one of the tables in Takesushi. He was fingering his own clit with the other hand, and he was trying to remember how he'd talked the man into fucking him with the same sort of focus Tsuyoshi would generally use for sushi - or, he suspected, for his kata - because this might have to happen again under the influence of that mosquito he'd been attempting to reproduce with the bullet.

Not that the how matters right now. Not when he's just about to tip over into what promises to be a _very_ intense orgasm; he digs his mental fingers into the bullet’s Mist net as a precaution, wrapping it tightly around himself, so it doesn't dissipate. (He _shouldn’t_ revert, not with a cock in his slit, but he was greedy, and he wanted as many orgasms as he could, and to get to know Tsuyoshi better, rather than being desperate to restore his cock right _now_.)

It's like a freight-train hitting him, his orgasm, a starburst of vicious pleasure, and he allows his head to drop down, and he breathes through it. "Fuck. You really are a master swordsman." He feels, rather than hears, Tsuyoshi answering chuckle.

"And I thought I was rather out of practice, Shamal." Tsuyoshi stilled, and he clenches tight around his cock, trying to persuade him to resume moving again. "Care to explain why you arrived here female, in Dying Will Mode and promptly begged me to fuck you, Shamal?"

"Not really; I'd rather we just kept fucking if I'm honest." But the Rain didn't resume fucking him. "Fine, damnit. It's Reborn's fault. I'll shift back eventually; he's also at fault for any of the bullshit I said in Dying Will Mode. I wish he'd share his goddamn plans occasionally."

"And begging for _my_ cock?"

"Sex is part of how one deals with the shift, and well, curiosity is my besetting sin." That seems to be enough for Tsuyoshi, who adjusts his position and goes back to fucking him with what feels like the Rain's own Dying Will, and he melts into the table under the influence of Rain Flames at least as strong as Takeshi's. (And that was a perverse thought, wanting to be between a father and son; but he'd been the younger Rain's medic, and he'd only seen a larger cock on a Cavallone.)

The Rain shifts again, taking all of his weight on one arm, and then there are fingers brushing over his not insubstantial breasts, testing them for sensitivity, and he makes a squeak he'll deny if pressed when they pinch one of his nipples. But Tsuyoshi's identified his weakness, and pinches, and rolls it again, and then bites down his shoulder, and this time he squirts, and greys out briefly, collapsing onto the table.

He's being carried out of the restaurant in a princess carry when he returns to almost aware; there's a Mist construct behind them, cleaning up the mess they'd made. He's dumped on the Tsuyoshi’s bed, face down, and he sprawls out on the bed; he's feeling well pleased, and like a bit of a slut, if he's honest, so he spreads his legs and - as the swordsman could make at least a rudimentary doppelgänger - modifies his anatomy a bit further for 'later'. "And there was me thinking you liked women, Shamal."

"Mhmmmumble." He tries again, lifting his head from the pillow. "Bullets are psychological, too. M'het when male, and love eating pussy; so m'het when female and love a cock in any hole I can get it." He shifts again, trying to drop a less subtle hint. "Bit more flexible in this form." Tsuyoshi laughs at him, and then there's a cock back where he wants it, and he moans shamelessly at the sensation of being penetrated.

"Flexible kinky, flexible you'd lick pussy like this, or flexible I can rail you like a ¥1000 whore?"

"All three?" He probably sounds more hopeful than he'd intended, because Tsuyoshi only laughs harder, and then he's empty again, and on his side, one leg on the Rain's shoulder and a cock in his _ass_. Fingers slide into his sloppy pussy and rub at his g-spot making him shudder through another orgasm and then his ass was being pounded. Deep and through and he's fingering himself desperately, clenching around Tsuyoshi's cock, wanting to cum for the fourth time, and he's not ashamed of how much he's enjoying this.

"Given how much you're enjoying being fucked up the ass, Shamal, I doubt you're as straight as you like to pretend." He shakes his head, but the man is slowing, and shifting, a large hand pressing firmly against his abdomen, and oh shit, how is Tsuyoshi hitting his g-spot through his anal wall and making it feel so fucking _good_? The hand presses harder, and he cums, explosively, and loses his grip on the Mist net, shifting back from female to male. Tsuyoshi doesn't let him protest that he's done and completely satiated; instead of nailing his g-spot, every thrust is angled to grind against his prostate. "After all you're still enjoying this, aren't you?" The hand pressed against his now flat abdomen slides lower to wrap around the base of his cock, squeezing tight just in time to stave off his ejaculation.

He doesn't answer, merely shuddering through the dry orgasm and his ass clenching tight around the Rain's cock, but one of his mosquitoes comes awake in its capsule, and lands, silently on his outstretched hand. It bites, and he slides back to female again, and plays with his own curves, shameless and wanton and needy, and Tsuyoshi makes an amused sound and shifts angles again, leaving him panting and with another orgasm curling through him. The mist net is better anchored this time, and even though he's just cum for the sixth time, maybe, and squirted for the second - he needs some water soon, or he's going to have a hell of a hangover - he wants more, and Tsuyoshi seems willing to oblige.

(There's something he's forgetting, but he doesn't really care. Everything feels far too good.)

"If you want my cock back in your cunt, Shamal, then we need to go clean up a bit. I don't care if you can fix that stuff with Flames, I'm not risking it." He pouts at the swordsman, but Tsuyoshi has a point, and shower sex could be fun, too, especially if he grabbed the silicone lube on the way there.

"Fine." The Rain laughs and kisses the pout off his lips, and then lifts himself off him. His ass is reluctant to release the man's cock - it's thick and long and satisfying, and Tsuyoshi’s a master of more than one kind of swordsmanship - but does, eventually, and he doesn't look; he knows how messy anal can be and allows Tsuyoshi to herd him into the shower cubicle (with a slight diversion to snatch up one of the lube sachets; a women's slick is, unfortunately, water-soluble, which can make shower-sex less than sexy sometimes). He allows the Rain to clean off, enjoying the hot water, and only then turns back into the man's arms, and gives into the urge to climb him like a tree.

"Ridiculous man."

"And?" He uses his own body to shield Tsuyoshi's cock, from the water, and slicks it with the lube, sighing in pleasure as he lowers himself onto it. "Pleasure is pleasure. This feels good, and women get to have multiple orgasms. Why wouldn't I be willing to experiment with that?"

"When you put it like that -" He clings to the shower head, and feels Tsuyoshi's Flames seep into the wall reinforcing it, even as the man starts to thrust up into his body ruthlessly, and the different angle means it aches when he bottoms out to start with, but then that too shifts into pleasure. "- it makes sense. Far too much sense." The man bites the column of his neck, and he hisses in pleasure, and clenches around the cock buried in his cunt, and thoroughly enjoys himself; there's something nagging at the back of his mind, but he's somewhat distracted, so he concentrates on making this even more fun for himself, and drops one hand to his pussy and fingers himself - he's sensitive at this point - and screams an orgasm in the shower, and draws Tsuyoshi with him.

And he remembers what been nagging at him, and he freaks out a little, but Tsuyoshi's still hard, still fucking him, and he can't make himself say stop, nor does he really want to; he's carried back to the bed - a reminder of how diminutive this version of him is - and bent over the foot of the bed.

He has no idea where Tsuyoshi finds whatever it is that he promptly jams in his ass, but it feels so good to be stuffed so full that he forgets why he was freaking out and settles back into being well-pleasured. "Such a libertine, Shamal."

"And you're _not_ enjoying this, Tsuyoshi?"


	10. Want Takeshi - POV Shamal

"Want Takeshi." The little Sky blushed as he mumbled the name, and, as he was already starting to focus on treating his patient  _without_  fucking him, he finds it adorable, and wants to ruffle the kid’s hair badly.

He dials the number he has for the Rain and twitches when there's an answering ringtone from the other side of the bedroom door. "Coming in, Tsuna."

The little Sky squeaks again and wraps himself tighter in the blanket in response to his Rain’s voice, but still manages to quaver out a "Come, in Ta-kun." The Rain is his normal cheerful self until he actually sees Tsuna, bundled up and shaking in his blanket, and then he finally sees the natural hitman that Reborn's always insisted that is under the boy's mask.

"What did  _he_  do?" The words are hissed and lethal, and the boy's already reaching for the shinai strapped across his back.

"Shamal didn't, Takeshi. Reborn did. Why -?" The little Sky’s voice was slightly more confident, his Rain’s lethality something he was used to having to handle.

"I just got a phone call from Dino saying he was going to be monopolising Hayato for a while - I was on the way over to replace him - is it the same reason?" Tsuna nods, and the Rain laughs. "They'll be having fun. The two of them go at it like rabbits when Dino's here, and I can peel Hayato away from you."

"My little cousin  _certainly_  looked like he was enjoying himself when I arrived, little Vongola.” He’s a touch more formal with one of Tsuna’s other Guardians present; he’s not quite as willing to be informal with them as he is with Hayato. “Now, it’s just as well you’re here. After Reborn’s little ‘experiment’ - he decided that he was going to make use of a prototype bullet on Hayato and Tsuna - your Sky needs a helping hand to return himself to ‘normal’.” Takeshi makes a face that says he’s gotten rather used to his Sky’s tutor’s antics, and he makes an amused sound. “He’s getting worse with age, but he’s always been a little ridiculous, if I’m honest. Let me run through some  _precautions_  before I leave the two of you to have much fun as my baby cousin, and his lover are currently having;  yes, Takeshi, that means you'll need to thoroughly pleasure Tsuna. He'll turn back once you've worn him out. If he doesn't then ring me, and we'll try one of the more complicated solutions to what's going on." The bits of the little Sky’s face that he could see were absolutely scarlet.

The Rain on the other hand was bouncing on his toes, his cock hard in his pants, and he bit the inside of his cheek to avoid asking a question that would make Tsuna freak out. But the boy answered anyway. "Finally. I’ve been waiting for Tsuna to be ready for  _months_." The Rain has a tiny, victorious smile on his lips. “I did some reading up before I staged that intervention, and then got some more recommendations from a  _very_  red-faced Hayato after I tripped him into Dino's bed." Takeshi rubs at the back of his head slightly sheepishly. "Do you have some supplies I could borrow? I hadn't actually expected this to be why I was coming over, or I'd have my own.”

"Hiiiieee!" He’s not surprised when Tsuna squeaks in protest again; he suspected the idea of supplies made what was about to happen all too real to the little Sky.

"I was being _patient_, Tsuna. I might have a seduce-my-Sky kit at home, but I wasn't going to pounce until you were ready for me to." He laughs, he can't help it; the by-play between the two of them was adorable, and the way the Rain was already so focused on his Sky was very promising for the little Vongola’s enjoyment of what would happen once he left the room.

"Take these," he hands Takeshi the half-dozen sachets of lube, the condoms, and the small vibe he’d retrieved from his pockets earlier, "and make sure to make use of them." If I have to put _any_ stitches in your Sky's body because you took things too far, or too fast then your body will _never_ be found." 

The Rain turns to him, eyes serious and razor sharp and gives a single solemn nod with a simply stated "I know" before his eyes soften and goes back to staring adoringly at his Sky.

"Then I'll leave him in your hands, Takeshi; enjoy fucking your Sky back to normal." The Rain's in the process of crouching down next to the little Sky when he closes the door, but wasn’t touching the scared boy, yet. There are Flames flooding the room, though, and he smiles as the door shuts, and he loads the female bullets he'd pocketed before Dino had escaped with the majority of the rounds into his hold out revolver, and contemplates how best to hunt down Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Takeshi - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/35745297>)


	11. Tsuna/Takeshi - POV Takeshi

"Scared, Takeshi."

"C'mere, sweetheart." He's relieved when Tsuna lets the blanket fall and scrambles into his lap and his open arms. "We're just going to take a few shortcuts for expediency's sake, and then I'll spoil you just as rotten as Dino  _tries_  to spoil Hayato." He pulls his Sky close and tucks the small teen's head under his chin. "There can be cake, and kissing, and going on dates." He knows how to make his Sky laugh. "Or I could take a leaf out of Squalo-senpai's book and bring you half-dead assassins to play with?"

A small hand thumps against his chest, and his Sky giggles. "No dead mice, Takeshi." He nuzzles into Tsuna's hair, which smells of strawberries for some reason.

"I think we can leave Reborn’s punishment to Shamal. How about we move the cuddling to the bed, though? The floor's kinda hard, and I really want to pin you to a nice comfortable surface and kiss you until your Flames stop feeling like Hayato's do when Dino hasn't visited for a while." There's another squeak from where Tsuna's face is buried in his chest. "You hadn't connected Hayato's 'time-of-the-month' to Dino's absences, sweetheart?" He can't help but giggle when Tsuna shakes his head; his hair tickles. "Well, they are. He's going to be such a mellow and well-petted kitten when he finally emerges from Dino's bed again. And he probably won't do  _that_  until Kyoya drags him out of there for missing school."

"Ok, Takeshi." He had to think which question Tsuna's answering; imagining Hayato squirming beneath Dino had sort of distracted him from the initial question he'd asked his Sky, but when he does remember, he grins and shifts his grip to ensure that he wouldn't drop Tsuna, and rises easily to his feet. He makes a mental note that Tsuna can't be more than a hundred pound soaking wet, and he should feed him more of tousan's cooking to help fatten him up; he could swap some more time behind the counter for fatty tuna and other high-calorie goodies. His tousan would be  _thoroughly_  amused by his reasoning.

Tsuna clings to him with a squeak that's barely more high-pitched than it normally was as he crosses to his bed, and he tumbles them both down onto it, twisting to make sure he landed with Tsuna sprawled on his chest. His Sky pants and he has breasts, warm and soft, rubbing against his chest, and he has no idea why he's as attracted to Tsuna like this as he is normally. (He wonders if he could persuade Tsuna to keep the shirt, mini-skirt, bra and panty-set for role-playing later?) But he's not going to object, and he rolls Tsuna beneath him and concentrates on kissing him senseless; Tsuna's entirely agreeable to  _being_  kissed senseless, letting him take the lead, and he's delighted when his Sky's tongue responds shyly to his.

His cock is absolutely  _rock_  hard, to the point where he's genuinely worried about cumming in his pants when he breaks off from kissing his Sky. "You sure you want me to stick my cock in you, sweetheart? I'm likely to get awfully possessive once I've done so once." He grins down at his Sky. "You might find me sneaking into your bed and waking you up with my mouth round your cock - or pulled into the showers after school and fucked until you can't stand. Or there's a fantasy I have about the baseball diamond." Tsuna's bright pink, and biting his lip; he runs a thumb over it, easing it free, and holds still. "Words, Tsuna. Want to hear them, so I  _know_  that this is what you want."

"Do I get to keep you, too?" He kisses his Sky, bruisingly hard, delighted by that answer and grinds his cock against Tsuna.

"Oh you do, sweetheart. I've been yours since -" Tsuna cuts him off by dragging him back down into another kiss before he can mention the roof incident, and he slides a hand under the short skirt the bullet apparently put his Sky in, and pushes his panties to one side. The height difference was awkward, but he was athletic and flexible, and he drives himself into Tsuna's cunt with one sharp, hard thrust and swallows the scream. There are tears at the corner of his Sky's eyes, and he feels a little bit guilty, but the others on the baseball team all said the first bit hurt for girls, so he'd wanted to get it over with, and now he could concentrate on pleasing his lover. He holds still, kisses the tears away, and when Tsuna's eyes open again, rolls them both over so his Sky could set the pace.

(And so he could pull every trick he'd ever learned masturbating to hold his own orgasm off. Including using his Flames internally. He wanted Tsuna to cum first, to cum over and over again so that he gets to keep doing this, so Tsuna will allow him to be as possessive and obsessive as he's wanted to be since they became friends.)

"If you get your knees under you, you can set your own pace, Tsuna." His Sky follows his instruction, and he has to bite his lip as the shift in position forces his cock even deeper into Tsuna's pussy, and his cock is surrounded, tightly in hot, slick flesh, and it's so good. The look on Tsuna's face though, that's even better. It's surprise and need, and rising pleasure that has his Sky's pupils blown open, and he wraps his large hands round Tsuna's hips, and helps him find the right movement. "So good, sweetheart. So very good."

He shifts, bending his knees so he can get his feet beneath him, so he can get leverage, and thrusts up into his Sky, setting up his own rhythm, and coaxing Tsuna into counterpoint. "Why don't you play with those pretty titties of yours Tsuna?" His Sky glares at him playfully, and he pouts a little. "No dirty talk?" Tsuna shakes his head. "Then can I roll you back beneath me so  _I_  can play with your nipples and see how sensitive they are?" His Sky shakes his head but starts the movement, and he's delighted to have Tsuna beneath him, and he presses his cock as deep into  _his_  lover as he can.

Tsuna wriggles and the tight sheath around his cock spasms, tightening even further, and he gets distracted from playing with his nipples in favour of fucking his Sky just as hard and fast as he can, and Tsuna makes a sound like he's found heaven, and the muscles around his cock lock tight, holding him in place, and he pants, and tries to hold off his orgasm - but he can't, and oh gods it feels so good to be inside his Sky. To have tight, slick heat tightening spasmodically around his cock is even better than hitting a home run.

Once they've both recovered, he tugs his Sky's leg up onto his shoulder, opening him up so he can get even deeper into his cunt. The sounds it draws from Tsuna's throat are the most  _amazing_  one he's ever heard, and he drives into him as hard and as fast as he can, desperate for his Sky to come again. He drops a hand to Tsuna's proud clit and rubs against it, setting another orgasm off for his Sky; it feels so fucking good that he can't stave off his own, and he collapses on top of him, his cock barely softening, and firmly embedded in Tsuna's slit. Not that he can see his eyes open; fucking that enthusiastically is almost as exhausting as batting practise, and he's just going to shut his eyes for a  _moment_.

A moment is more like four hours, but given that while Tsuna's still out cold and still female, his opening is slick, and he's hard, and he eases his cock back into that tight heaven. His Sky wakes with a gasp, clinging to him, and clenching painfully tight around his cock. "Warned you, sweetheart. Do you reckon I could talk Reborn into letting me wake you up this way  _every_  morning?"

"He adores you. You probably could." His Sky gasps out his answer. "And before you say he doesn't, who did he share his secrets with when we were in the Future?" He's obviously not fucking his Sky hard enough if he can be so coherent, but perhaps he will have to try asking, because the idea of starting his day with Tsuna beneath him, clenching around his cock was  _amazing_ , and his tousan was going to swat him for allowing his Electric tendencies so much sway over himself, but he didn't care.

"Can we try another position, beautiful?" He nipped at his Sky's earlobe. "I've been fantasizing about your ass for months, and Shamal's tone suggested I might need to go beyond just fucking your sweet little snatch."

Tsuna nods, and he withdraws, reluctantly, and rolls him over, and presses back into his Sky's tight little cunt, and then he reaches blindly for the supplies on the bedside table. He'd need the lube to be able to fuck his Sky's other hole without hurting him. (He's taken a cock up his ass; adult Ryohei had been  _very_  persuasive, and it had felt very good. Mostly because there had been enough lube involved, and his senpai had taken things  _very_  slowly.) And his Sky could make good use of the bullet vibe while he was working him open.

"Press that against your clit, sweetheart." Tsuna does, and he hisses at the muted vibrations. He almost fumbles tearing the lube sachet open at the sensation but manages to make sure most of the escaping slick ends up somewhere sort of useful.

"Cold. That's  _cold_."

"It'll warm up. And fucking you back here -" he presses one, long finger against the tiny opening, which surrenders to his blandishments, and his Sky's ass was as tight and hot as his cunt, "- will need lots of lube to make it fun. And it can be  _very_  fun." He smiles, though Tsuna can't see it. "Do you remember Ryohei when we were in the future? Not our Ryohei, but the older one? He saw how twitchy Reborn's training had made me, and took me to bed and did this to me to help me relax. I want this to be as good for you as my first time receiving was for me." His Sky gasps and bucks, and fuck had the image he'd planted in Tsuna's mind really just dragged an orgasm from him? Not that it mattered, other than as future fantasy fodder; perhaps he could get his Sky to watch as their Ryohei fucked him?

And the fact that Tsuna orgasming had left him all relaxed, so he could withdraw his finger and squeeze the rest of the lube out of the sachet, allowing it to pool over that pretty pink rosette. Tsuna shivers, and he chuckles, and presses his thumb to it gently, making it open again and allowing the lube to drain into his passage. He pours his Flames into his Sky, until Tsuna's melting into the bed beneath him, and then he lines his cock up with his Sky's asshole, and pushes in, gently, implacably, until he's buried to the root in Tsuna's ass.

"Fuuucccck." Hearing his Sky swear was far hotter than he'd expected, and he had the devil of a time holding still long enough for Tsuna to adjust; he bit his lip, and snaked his arm under his Sky, and rolled them over, and wriggled until his back was leant against the bed head, and Tsuna was sat in his lap, with his cock up the smaller teen's ass. "Let me have the vibe, sweetheart." He breathed the words in his Sky's ear, and Tsuna shivered. "I'm just going to stay buried in this tight little hole for a while. I want to see if you can cum like this before I even start fucking you properly." Tsuna seemed to like his filthy ideas, even if he'd asked him not to speak dirty to him earlier. "I want to train this tiny little hole of yours to accept my cock on a moment's notice and to cum on command. Just imagine me pushing you into the shower at school, and lifting you up and onto my cock; and then imagine cumming just from that penetration -" Tsuna gasps and the tight, tight passage wrapped around his cock spasmed and fluids trickled over the fingers holding the vibe.

"'Keshi, you're a  _pervert_."

"Was that supposed to be a criticism, Tsuna?"

"Pest." His Sky was biting his lip. "Um, 'Keshi, didn't Shamal say I was supposed to turn back when you'd, um, throughly fucked me?"

"He did. But perhaps I need to cum, too?" He thrusts up suggestively. "How about I make you cum again, and if you don't change back once I've made this hole messy, too,  _then_  we'll contact him?" Tsuna laughs and clenches around him.

"You're incorrigible, 'Keshi, but sure." He tips them both forward, and Tsuna takes the hint, supporting himself on his forearms and knees, and he sets up a slow easy pace, but then his Sky decides he wants more, ramming himself back onto his cock over, and over again, and he gives in and matches him, and he really, really wants to cum; his balls were slapping against Tsuna's open, slick slit, and the tiny brunette was moaning every time he bottomed out, and then he was clenching tight, and he cums. Hard. Fills Tsuna so full that some of it leaks out around his cock, and he flops sideways onto the bed. Tsuna sprawls on top of him, seeking more contact. "I haven't changed back, Takeshi."

"Mmm. Well, we should have a shower; you can't wander around dripping, sweetheart, and it might take a while to find Shamal -"

"- or we could ring him. And then have a shower. And we can work on that conditioning 'Keshi. Because I kinda of like that idea -"

"Fine." He pouted a little bit. He'd been looking forward to hunting the doctor down with his Sky. Manhunting was fun! "Do you have a cellphone?"

"In the drawer. Shamal's number 4, I think." He fumbles for it and dials blindly.

"Tsuna's still female -"

"- Voooiii? Why's the baby-Boss female?" He thumps his head back on the pillow.

"Reborn." Squalo makes a tsch sound, and he hits the end-call button. "Apparently you have the Varia on speed-dial, sweetheart."

"I  _heard_." Tsuna buried his head in his chest. "Xanxus is going to be laughing  _hysterically_ , Takeshi. Try 5, and wait for them to answer first, please, 'Keshi?"

He does. "Shamal speaking." He hits the button to put Shamal on speaker.

"Doc, Tsuna's still female -"

"- did you use the condoms I left you?"

"No. Why would I?"

Shamal  _splutters_ , and he puts two and two together, and he can't be right, can he? "And how long is it since you came in Tsuna, Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Five hours? Maybe six."

"Congratulations. You knocked up your Sky. Female Skies' Flames get  _very_  possessive about even their zygotes; it's the only reason he wouldn't have changed back."

"Hiiieee! I'm  _pregnant_?!"

"Well, I'd have to do some checks to be sure, or -" Shamal pauses, and his tone shifts. "- I have a mosquito that could 'deal' with the problem." His Sky's Flames flare in anger, and he does his best to soothe them, given he knows the statement had just been a test. "Did Tsuna just snarl something about killing me?"

"He did."

"Definitely pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna/Takeshi - <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/35745297>)


	12. Choosing Hayato and Dino - POV Shamal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamal /still/ Being a Responsible-ish Adult - POV Shamal - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/31641909

He lets Tsuna chose; he'll admit to a little disappointment when the little Sky reaches for the cellphone, though he's curious as to who he wants.

The boy hesitates about dialing the number, and Tsuna squeaks when the phone is answered and he finds the cellphone thrust at him and is amused by who was speaking.

"I offered Tsunayoshi the choice of partners to help resolve a little problem he's having and I was right about my comment earlier, Dino." The blond Don squeaks, and he's amused. "Do you want to bring Hayato here with you, or -"

He smiles at the answer, and shuts the phone, ending the call. "Your big brother will be with you shortly, Tsunayoshi. You do need to decide whether he's going to look after you here, or at his hotel." The little Sky goes absolutely scarlet. "I suppose it depends on whether you want just him, or him and Hayato, sweetheart." He's a little bit jealous of his cousin getting to have both his Skies to play with, but he was well paid as Tsunayoshi's doctor, and he had no problem using some of that money to get a bit of tail; perhaps he'd treat himself to one of the girls who didn't mind Mist illusions later. "The important things for you to remember are as follows, Tsuna: to become male, you're going to need to cum between two and eight times, and you are fertile like this. You will need to remember to use condoms while you're being fucked, or you may find that you get stuck until you've given birth."

"Hiiieee." He gives into the urge to cuddle the little Sky. Tsuna wriggles in protest, but then there's warm Sky Flames pressing against his Mist. The two of them sit like that for a few minutes, and then there's footsteps on the stairs. Dino opens the door nervously, when he nods, the Don hurries over and scoops Tsunayoshi up into his arms.

"Look after him, and look after Hayato, Dino Cavallone. If you hurt my baby cousin, Bianchi and I will have a competition to emasculate you." The threat makes the blond Sky's eyes light, and the little Vongola burrows into the warm flood of mature Flames that filled the room.

"If I hurt either of them, you won't need to compete, Shamal."

"Good." His lips twitch into a smile. "Go thoroughly enjoy an afternoon of enthusiastic and athletic sex. Just remember to be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dino/Hayato/Tsuna - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/37390694


	13. Dino/Hayato/Tsuna - POV Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choosing Hayato and Dino - https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621050/chapters/37390526

He has his little brother, who apparently wants him - and Hayato - to solve the little problem with the female bullet he's having curled up in his arms, head buried in the crook of his neck and Flames needy, and he's unbelievably nervous about this. He's seen his little brother's Flames, knows how much Hayato adores him, and he doesn't want to ruin the careful equilibrium they've built between the three of them. "If I hurt either of them, you won't need to compete, Shamal."

"Good." Shamal's lips twitch into a smile. "Go thoroughly enjoy an afternoon of enthusiastic and athletic sex. Just remember to be careful." Oh he will be very careful with his little brother, but he's going to have a lot of fun - as, he suspects with Hayato - introducing him to the delights of sex.

Tsuna's still clinging onto him when he gets downstairs, and Bono shakes his head in amusement at his limpet. But he opens the door for him, and he manages to manoeuvre them both into the vehicle. He settles them both into the back seat. "Can I kiss you, Tsuna?"

His little brother nods, and tilts his head up for a kiss, cheeks pink, and he indulges himself by teaching Tsuna the fine art of kissing for the length of the short journey to the hotel. He's worked his way up to tongue-play when they pull into the basement car-park, and he's amused when Tsuna's response to Bono opening the vehicle's door is to bury his head again. He lets Bono clear the way up to the suite, and Romario laughs when he sees what he's carrying.

"You're going to have your hands full with those two, Boss. Hayato's on your bed, and the box is in the top drawer of the dresser. I'll bring dinner up at 8pm-ish, -" Romario has an evil glint in his eye, and he doesn't want to know what his right-hand has planned, "- unless you have other plans?" He shakes his head, and Romario opens the door for him. Hayato's sprawled on the king-sized bed, barely covered by his parka jacket, and he's hard enough to hammer nails. "There's an unloaded revolver in the bedside table, Boss. You looked like you wanted to 'play' with them earlier."

He puts his little brother down on the bed and the way Hayato glues himself to him is adorable. Especially as it makes Tsuna squeak when Hayato's cock rubs against his hip, and the Storm-Cloud nuzzles at his throat. "Hiiiee. Dino?" He does make an amused sound, and pulls the case of rounds out of his pocket, and puts them in the bed-side table.

"Hayato adores you, Tsuna. He's only trying to make you feel good; he's still sleeping off one of Shamal's viruses." He strips off his own clothes, making a little bit of a show of it, though he does leave his boxers on; his cock was a little intimidating for a virgin. He catches his little brother staring appreciatively at his tattoos, and the pale trail of hair that led down to his cock. "What did he tell you about what needs to happen?"

"Apparently I need to cum lots of times to change back?"

"Mhmm. Hayato changed back when I fucked him up the ass."

"Hiiieee! Doesn't that hurt, Dino?" He'd believed that his little brother was actually scared or anxious, but he could see that his nipples were rock hard, and his panties soaked.

"It can be a lot of fun, providing you do it properly. But -" he leans over and presses one hand to his little brother's wet panties and is rewarded by a provocative shiver. "- we can work up to that." He rubs a circle over Tsuna's proud little clit, and the younger Sky threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. "We should wake Hayato up, sweetheart; you'll find his cock far easier to take than mine."

But Tsuna shakes his head and reaches for him, and he gives in with a smile, holding himself over the little brunette. "Want you first, Dino-nii." He shifts his weight onto one arm, and slides fingers beneath the damp panties, and into Tsuna's pussy. He scissors his fingers gently, trying to ensure that his little brother could take him. "Please, Dino-nii." Flames tug on his and he gives in to what Tsuna wants, and it's like trying to take Hayato's ass when he's been away from Japan for too long. He has to hold onto the little Sky's hips and force his cock into him inch by inch, and the expressions as he does so are adorable; as the way Tsuna claws at his shoulders, and the squeaks rouse Hayato, who opens his eyes, and feels very, very Cloudy all of a sudden.

"So pretty -" A tiny bit of jealousy curls in his gut when Hayato and Tsuna kiss, but it's also incredibly hot, and he's buried to the root in his little brother's incredibly tight, slick snatch. "- must be dreaming. Had a fantasy like this, -" Hayato curled closer, and fingers explored where he and Tsuna were joined. "- we shared you, Juudaime and it was so much fun. You were so tight and squirmy and delighted to be fucked." The blush was adorable, and he was fairly sure his lover was still mostly asleep; especially since Hayato had managed to make the admission without going pink himself.

He starts a slow, leisurely withdrawal, and Tsuna's body clings tightly to his cock and the whine he makes is almost as pitiful as it is adorable. "Shh. You'll be full again in a moment, sweetheart. And perhaps later we'll make Hayato's fantasy a reality. Or perhaps when you've got your cock back, we'll pin him between the two of us, and stuff him so full he's speechless with the pleasure." He can feel that Hayato's waking up more, now, Flames shifting Stormy as they brush against his skin, and the shades of embarrassment as his lover realises just what fantasy he meant.

"I'm sorry Juudaime! Forgive me -" Heavy Sky Flames press down on him, though he can tell it's a clumsy gesture meant for Hayato, and he'll have to work with Tsuna on that later. They taste of adoration, and a little bit of love, and deep pleasure and he's flattered by that given that he hasn't made him cum yet.

Tsuna drags him down for another kiss, and then turns his head enough to look at Hayato; he follows suit, and his lover is adorably glassy-eyed, and he has some very pleasant memories of getting Hayato into that state. "- nothing to apologise for, Hayato-kun. Chose this solution, and, um, that fantasy sounded really hot." He presses back in again, and this time Tsuna's flesh cleaves more easily, and he feels a little more comfortable about actually thrusting in and he has to bite his lip as his little brother's cervix scrapes against his cock, and Tsuna only whines in something he can tell is more pleasure than anything else.

"Think you're up to a change in position, sweetheart?" Tsuna nods, and he pulls out entirely, amused by the way his little brother's slick slit clings to him, reluctant to let him go. He coaxes him over, and up onto all-fours, and Hayato's still glassy-eyed, but is quite happy to squirm beneath his Sky. He coats himself in a little more lube as a precaution, and then holds Tsuna still and eases his cock back into the smaller Sky. He feels even tighter in this position, but his body is adapting, and there's something filthy about this position; perhaps he spent too much time around his horses during puberty, but he's always liked this position best, whether his partner was male or female, and whichever hole he was abusing.

Speaking of which watching his large cock being accepted into his little brother's tiny body was incredibly pretty, and the only thing prettier would be easing that tiny little rosette open enough that he could have Tsuna's ass, while Hayato fucked his cunt. "Can I slide a little something in here, Tsuna? Just to start the process of opening you up for later?" He's rewarded with a nod, and he reaches for the bedside drawer. The plug he gropes for is barely as thick as one of his fingers, and one of Hayato’s very favourite toys. He offers it to his lover, who sucks on it lasciviously, and the moan from Tsuna at the sight makes his cock twitch. "Push out, sweetheart."

He can feel the plug, as slim as it is, rub against his cock, once it's slipped into place, and he gives into his own need and fucks his little brother hard. The only sounds are the slick squish of his cock being forced into that tiny slit over and over again, the slap of his balls against Tsuna's clit, and the needy whine of Hayato, overwhelmed under two heavy blankets of entirely compatible Sky Flames, and with Tsuna's breasts rubbing against his chest and the tiny brunet mouthing at his pulse point and panting. He thrusts with his Will as well as his cock, and Tsuna cums so hard he's dragged over the edge with him.

The plug widens, responding as it was supposed to to its wearer's orgasm, and he barely manages to keep his weight off Tsuna long enough to recover. He's a little surprised when the his little brother doesn't shift back, but Hayato's beneath him, his cock hard, and it's quite easy to coax Tsuna down and onto his Storm's cock, and the look on Hayato's face - one of absolute worship - was adorable, and he felt his own Flames, roused by Tsuna's, flirting with Hayato's Cloud, and he was so tempted.

He allowed them to reach out - just a thread - and was surprised and startled when rather than them being burnt away from Hayato's Cloud, either by the bomber himself or Tsuna, his little brother's Flames wrapped around the thread, shoring it up until it was incredibly robust, and strong, and then wrapping around him, too, and he had to shut his eyes and recenter himself, and Bono and Romario were going to laugh so hard at him when he admitted what he'd done. Not that it mattered right now, not with Tsuna still female, and his cock still hard, and he lay there and enjoyed the show, and grinned when Tsuna's eyes widened as he realised what the plug in his ass was doing every time his muscles clamped tight in pleasure. It’s expansion made Hayato groan too, as it reduced the space available to his cock, and Tsuna's pace slowed, it visibly taking more effort for him to slide down Hayato's shaft.

Eventually, Hayato has to roll them over, and lifts both of Tsuna's legs up onto his shoulders. It only takes two thrusts in that position though before his little brother came, explosively, the stimulation of his g-spot far too much. Hayato hisses, and cums, and his little brother is a sloppy, panting mess, pussy lips coated in their fluids, and ass spread wide around the plug he'd inserted earlier. He's recovered enough that he can pull Tsuna to himself, and he sits up enough that he can kiss the smaller Sky, and toy with the plug, whose neck is thick enough now that Tsuna should be able to take Hayato without it hurting if his lover was careful - and Hayato would be very careful, given his profound case of Tsuna-worship - and flicks the valve open, allowing it to deflate. He eases it free, and dips his fingers in the sloppy mess that was his little brother's pussy, and then checked Tsuna could take the penetration with something other than the plug.

"Your job Hayato, is to get the silicone lube, and coat your cock in it." He scissors his fingers gently, feeling the shiver through Tsuna's body and pets him gently. "Shhh. Hayato claims that it feels very good being stuffed full, sweetheart, and we won't hurt you. Once you're firmly impaled on Hayato's cock, i'll see if I can work my cock back into that greedy slit of yours." He grins and presses a kiss to his little brother's hair.

His lover crawls back onto the bed, cock shiny with lube. "On your back, Hayato, and hold your cock steady." The bomber complies, and he lifts Tsuna easily, and the tiny brunet wails in pleasure as he lowers him onto Hayato's cock, but he takes the penetration of his virgin ass with every sign of enjoyment. Hayato wrapped his arms around Tsuna and was murmuring something in his little brother's ear, things that were making Tsuna blush and whine and squirm and clench around the cock already buried in his ass; he could see the fluttering muscle movements and he really wanted to feel them around his cock. "Hold him still for me sweetheart. I want to see if he can take my cock, too." He fits himself between his boys’ spread legs and presses slowly into his little brother's slick snatch. The pressure he applies is gentle but inexorable and Tsuna claws at him as his body gives incredibly reluctantly but he does get all the way into him.

"S'full." The words are slurred, but given the way Tsuna's Flames feel as they wrap around him, tangling with his own, he's not worried about the little brunet.

"Which of us do you want to move, kitten?" It's cruel asking, but there were advantages either way.

"H'to -" He rolls the three of them over, and then he's supporting Tsuna's limp form, and pressing kisses into soft hair as his lover strokes in and out of his little brother's tiny opening. "- s'good."

"You're so very pretty, kitty-cat." He keeps petting his little brother. "Can we keep you, sweetheart? Hayato would adore having you safely in his bed where he can worship you like this every night." He slides a hand between their bodies, and rubs at Tsuna's clit. His little brother cums so hard that he feels his Flames flare and wink out briefly, and surely that had been enough to break the transformation, but it doesn't - it drags Hayato's orgasm from him, and it's amazing - but he starts, almost panicked, when he feels the tiny flashes of other Flames in that brief absence of Tsuna's. His father had told him about those, but he'd never expected to feel those here - or now - and he was going to be in so much trouble later.

But he didn't want to think about that now, when he had his cock buried in his little brother's body and Tsuna wasn't shifting back. Hayato rolled off Tsuna's back, and he flipped the two of them over and lifted one of his little brother's legs up and drove himself to another orgasm. He collapsed on top of the little brunet, and succumbed to the desire to sleep.

* * *

He arches awake on a gasp as a Dying Will Bullet - no, not a Dying Will Bullet - one of the female bullets hits his chest. The pain is almost exquisite; it aches like a real bullet wound, and he can feel the Mist Flames rolling over his form, reshaping him. "Hayato!"

"It was your turn, Dino." He twitched. "Romario brought some additional toys up for use while you were napping - as well as dinner. Tsuna might still be female, but he's got a cock to use on you." He's delighted by the show of initiative - getting Hayato to lead (as opposed to initiate) was always a challenge - and he strokes his hands over himself. This wouldn't be the weirdest situation he's gotten into since he was left to Reborn's tender 'mercies'. And it feels good; he's got decent sized tits, and curvy hips. His abdomen is still flat, and he opens his eyes to see Tsuna with a strap-on harness wrapped around his own curvy hips, and Hayato wearing enough clothes that he must have been the one to take the food and toys from Romario, and his right-hand was evil. "Open wide, Dino-nii."

A piece of fish is placed in his mouth, a delicate strip of - he recognises the flavour - fugu, and he chews it carefully, trusting Romario, Tsuna and Hayato not to poison him. The thin strip of fish is followed by other delicate strips of food, and he takes each morsel in turn and the two of them feed each other as well, alternating bites, and he has his little brother with the strap-on kneeling over him, the silicone cock resting against his abs, and he hisses. He'd really like to have Tsuna on his cock right now, but that'll have to wait; what he can do is pull Tsuna down for another kiss, and oh, that was weird, two sets of tits rubbing against each other.

"I was thinking that I could fuck Juudaime again, Dino, and he could slide that silicone cock of his into your pretty pussy now you have one." He shuts his eyes at the mental image, and then twitches when the strap-on started to vibrate, and he wasn't sure that Tsuna had been aware that it vibrated given the way his currently very pretty little brother was squirming and blushing again - and he was glad that Tsuna hadn't lost the ability to blush at pleasure when they'd debauched him earlier. The tiny brunet yelped, and glared at Hayato over his shoulder. "You feel fantastic, Juudaime."

"Some warning Hayato -" his little brother's eyes softened, and Tsuna relaxed into his right hand's careful support, "- but fuck, you do feel good." Hayato's hands ran down his little brother's sides, adjusting the straps and repositioning the dildo - which made Tsuna shriek as the vibrator came into direct contact with his clit - before guiding it into his very slick opening. A moan escaped his own lips when Tsuna bottomed out in him; the dildo was vibrating, and big enough to have intimidated him if either of them had given him a second to think about it. It filled him so very full, and he shuddered as the vibrations wound him up and up, and that was even before either of his boys started to move. "Dino?"

"M'good. Feels intense -" the memory of those tiny Flames surges up to engulf him, and he presses a hand to Tsuna's belly feeling for them, and they're still there, "- like it." He's a little bit relieved that he's being taken like this right now. He's rather fond of his cock. Hayato was rather fond of his cock. He suspected Tsuna would be rather fond of it, too, if he was willing to be kept. Hayato thrust, and the vibrations mashed against his clit and he arched and wrapped his legs around Tsuna's waist and kept his hips tilted. It meant that Tsuna didn't really have the ability to thrust, but that was okay, because the vibrations were making them both whine and whimper, and he was so close, so very very close. It's the sort of close that would have him thrusting erratically if he was fucking Hayato's sweet, tight ass. But he can't do anything about it beneath his boys, other than lay there and cum.

His Flames shiver and his body collapses back into its normal form, pushing Tsuna's dildo out of his now non-existent snatch. Hayato was still fucking his little brother though and the dildo, still vibrating nudges against his perineum, and then slips back and he almost bites through his lip when it lodges in his opening, and he'll regret this later, because normally he doesn't enjoy receiving, but he relaxes and the silicone cock slides in, fucked into him in short strokes as Hayato keeps railing Tsuna, and oh, shit, if he'd known that it would just take vibrations to make this enjoyable, he'd have figured out the best toy for Hayato to use on him a year ago. They had his muscles clenching spasmodically, needily, and when Tsuna whimpers, done for the minute, he's almost disappointed until Hayato raises an eyebrow at him, and he nods, and he hisses at the difference between smooth silicone and hot flesh, and his lover presses a vibe to the place just above where he was pierced, and he took the fucking, arms stretched over his head, and Tsuna squeaked as that put his cock on full display.

"Fuck. No wonder I feel hollowed out, Dino-nii." He wants to laugh, but the vibrations had stolen his ability to form words, and he gave into the shivery pleasure and thoroughly enjoyed his orgasm.

"I'd say practise -" Hayato was a tease, licking his cum off the fingers that had wrapped around his cock, and he tried to focus on his lover's words, but he still had that infernal vibrator pressed to his perineum and he wasn't really managing to think straight yet. "- but I know you were a virgin, Juudaime. Maybe it's something to do with being a Sky? Do you feel sore?"

"Not at all, Hayato, sweetheart. Just feel hollow. Empty. Like I need to be filled up again."

"We can do that, Juudaime. But I think it's my turn this time." Hayato grins at him, a little mischievously, and plucks a bullet up from the case and concentrates Sun Flames in his palm and he shivers as the Mist net covers him. "Fuck, that's a weird sensation. You wanted to fuck my cunt, Dino?" He did, and he pounces, driving his slick cock into his lover to the hilt. It makes Hayato whine and claw at him, and he's going to thoroughly enjoy this.

"Mhmm. Want to try being stuffed as full as Tsuna was earlier, sweetheart?" The bomber nods, and he tilts his lover's head up for a kiss, and then rolls the two of them over. "Tsuna, you should be able to just nudge into our Hayato's ass if you take things slowly." This time he gets to watch Hayato's face as the silicone strap-on Tsuna's using - which is still vibrating; he can feel it through the thin wall separating him from it - penetrated him slowly, his little brother worried about hurting his Right Hand.

When Tsuna has hilted himself, he kissed his lover, who had glassy eyes again. "Is Hayato okay, Dino?"

"He is, beautiful; he goes very quiet when he's well pleasured. It shuts his brain down." He presses a kiss into Hayato's hair. "Try thrusting gently and lets see how he responds to it." The moan the thrust drags from their Hayato - he's happy to share the Storm-Cloud with his little brother - is gorgeous. He hums in delight and thrusts up gently into Hayato's slick cunt, and that earns them a squeak. "And that's a very good sound. Keep doing whatever you're doing." They manage to set up an easy to maintain rhythm; nothing complicated, just Tsuna sinking his strap-on into Hayato's ass, as he lifts him off his cock, and then as he pulls him down again, withdrawing, and they keep that up until Hayato's voice breaks free again and their Storm-Cloud was clawing at his shoulders, begging for more.

"Juu-Dino!" The mangled exclamation of his name, and Tsuna's title (they'd have to work on that, unless - he grinned; was that a kink his little brother had?) that slipped from Hayato's lips was adorable, and proceeded the silver haired Storm-Cloud cumming so hard that he went limp between the two of them. He eased Hayato off his cock and Tsuna's strap-on, and then laid him down on the bed, where he groaned, body still obviously quivering under the influence of his orgasm even as he shifted back to 'normal'. Hayato lays, there chest heaving while he cuddles his little brother - and that was not a kink he'd expected to develop, but he had the feeling that one was going to be fun to play with - trying to get his breathing under control. "Your turn, again, Dino." He eyes Hayato's erect cock in feigned disbelief. "Cloud and Sun Flames. Gonna want to sleep for a month later, but having too much fun at the moment." Hayato rolls away from the two of them, snatching up another of the bullets and presses it to his side, forcing Sun Flames through it. (He's almost disappointed; he would have enjoyed being shot again. But then he was a masochist, and the idea of looking up the barrel of a gun at Hayato sent a certain frisson up his spine.)

The net takes him almost by surprise this time; it flares and encloses his Flames, settling differently this time. His Flames pool low in his body, in ways they've only done in the past when he's had blue balls, and he really wants another orgasm. Enough to buck against the still vibrating strap-on trapped between his and Tsuna's bodies, trying to shift it lower, so it would buzz against more interesting places. "Naughty, naughty." Tsuna's tugged out of his grip, and he whines. "Oh no. I'm getting to kiss you while we fuck this time, Dino." He has no objection to this. And dominant Hayato was a delightful treat that he'd have to work at earning more often.

Straddling Hayato's hips and guiding his lover's cock into his body was a weird reversal of roles, but it felt so good to have a cock back in his cunt that he wasn't worried about that at all. Tsuna lay beside the pair of them and he realised that the younger Sky was riding the edge of one impossibly long orgasm courtesy of the vibe in his strap-on, and using HDWM to maintain control and function through it, and damned that idea was hot as fuck, and why hadn't he thought of using that skill in bed? Probably because he'd been afraid to use his Sky Flames on Hayato at all, just in case Tsuna thought he was poaching, truth be told.

His thighs complained at the movement involved in riding Hayato, but he soothed the muscles with a little Sky of his own, and kept up the motion, enjoying the sensations, and watching his lover's face. Tsuna grinned and pushed himself up. "I thought Hayato wanted to kiss you, Dino-nii?"

"I did. Could you do something about that, Juudaime, please?" There's a small Flame-warm hand at the base of his spine, pushing him forward and he went willingly, and took a great deal of delight in pressing kisses on their Hayato. He didn't want the Storm-Cloud to feel neglected, or vulnerable; he'd had to spend a lot of time shoring up Hayato's self-esteem, and insisting that he adored the bomber when they'd fallen into their relationship. That he wasn't a third or even fourth choice; wasn't the easy option, or just a convenient hole to fuck. And he adored his little brother, and wanted to worship him, but not at the cost of losing Hayato.

He had to bear down to allow Tsuna to slide his strap-on into his ass. It's still slick enough from earlier, and the slight frisson from the extra friction of being taken without additional lubrication was delightful. Especially as the vibrations from the strap-on had only increased, and Tsuna seemed to know what he was doing with it now, and gods he loved his little brother's intuition. Tsuna was still surfing his Will, which meant that his little brother - and the filthiness of using that epithet for his little brother was just making being fucked by him like this even hotter - was fucking him skillfully, using a rhythm that seemed to be designed to take him apart. Add in the way Hayato was fucking up into him, and greedily licking in to his mouth, and he was in heaven. And the best bit about it was that he remembered his biology and he could probably keep this up as long as Hayato could stay hard and his lover was capable of using his Lightning Flames to do so until his Reserves ran out, so he could just squirm between them and enjoy himself. And oh fuck. Was that Tsuna's Will being brought to bear against his own? He swallowed at the clumsy offer of a home for him, too. If he stood on his dignity, as the older Sky, with mature Flames, he should be the one offering his little brother space to rest in his Flames, but what Tsuna was offering felt too good to turn down.

He sank into the warmth of his little brother's Flames and allowed their Skies to merge gently, and he hasn't felt at home this way since before his father had died. (It wasn't the same sensation, but it was the nearest that he'd known. It was also why he had understood Xanxus's temper tantrum in the wake of losing his brothers; losing his father had nearly broken him. Had left him weak enough that Reborn had been able to bully him into taking his father's throne to keep his men safe.)

His brother is still moving, still fucking his ass, and Hayato is kissing him, and bucking his hips, and he cums. He needs more though, and needs Hayato to fill him with cum. (He wants - at least subconsciously - his own set of those flickering flames.) He pushes up a bit onto his elbows, Hayato squirming beneath him, and dragging him back down for more kisses, and there's a chuckle from his little brother, and he whines when the vibrator is carefully extracted from his ass - but then the same plug he'd used on Tsuna was being inserted in its place, and Tsuna was touching him, toying with him, and with Hayato, and the indignant squeak from Hayato suggested that Tsuna's hands were being mischievous when they left his body.

"Your ass feels really good around my fingers, Hayato. I'm going to blush every time you bend over and tease me with it at Nami-koko." Tsuna does something with his hand, producing a slick sound and a gasp from Hayato. "Though I don't want that to let you stop diving under our desks for dropped pens, Hayato. I'm just going to be daydreaming about taking you home and taking you apart. As a reward for completing my homework, perhaps." His little brother had gone from blushing, stammering virgin to an adorable little minx in the space of, uh, four hours and he felt filthy for how much he'd enjoyed debauching him.

"Shall I roll over to make him easier to play with, Tsuna?"

"Please."

Hayato makes a really satisfying squeak when Tsuna slides his strap-on into Hayato and he sighs in relief as the vibrations return and he shudders through another very pleasant orgasm. And the plug in his ass doubles in size, and it was going to make Tsuna's attempts to bring Hayato off really entertaining. His body agrees; he's bouncing from orgasm to orgasm without coming all the way down from one before he starts the next.

Which drags an orgasm from Hayato finally and he gasps, because the plug in his ass is huge, and he's never been so stretched as he is now, and yet there's what feels like a gallon of fluid being pumped into his new anatomy. He's so full that even when Hayato softens and slips free, the cum is trapped. He's not surprised that he doesn't shift back; he suspects that he's full enough to meet whatever criteria have been set to avoid the 'breaking' of the female bullet's hold on it's 'victim'

“You look really good like this Dino-nii." Tsuna's touch almost tickles; it's not sexual, but rather exploratory, and he realises that Tsuna's tracing what feels like one of his tattoos, even if it isn't quite in the right position. "Your tattoos have changed." Ah, they have. And oh, does this mean in an alternate reality where he was female that he'd have chose to have his family's crest on his hip? Tsuna's hand shifts - "I'm curious; how far down does this tattoo go, Dino-nii?"

"Why don't you find out, sweetheart?" His little brother actually surprises him by dipping his head and tracing what feels like his Dying Will Flame tattoo with the tip of his tongue. It tickles, and he lets a giggle slip. "A little harder, Tsuna; that's tickling rather than anything else." Tsuna complies, and he moans in pleasure at the harder touch, and gasps as his little brother keeps tracing his tattoo lower and lower. He bites his tongue as his little brother gets all the way down to his clit, and flicks it with his tongue.

He whines when Tsuna lifts his head. "Does that feel good. Dino-nii?"

"As long as you're gentle. But can I talk you through removing the plug first, Tsuna?" He's not sure how much more pleasure he can take, and he's fairly sure Hayato's exhausted too, given that he's not coaching Tsuna.

“Sure, Dino-nii." And given the way his little brother was accenting the honorific, he'd realised what that was doing to him.

"There’s a recessed valve; it just needs a tiny bit of Flame to release." His little brother follows his instructions, and the plug shrinks from the overwhelming size back to something far slimmer. The cum that Hayato had filled him with gushed free and Tsuna pouted at him.

"But you looked so pretty like that, Dino-nii." He was so going to hell for how thoroughly he'd corrupted his little brother.

"Mhmm. Well, I should look like that again in three or four months -" He'd felt the flickers catch before he'd asked Tsuna to remove the plug, and he probably should be more anxious or panicked about this than he was - he wasn't getting his cock back for ten months, after all - but that probably just meant that he needed to have a 'chat' with Shamal about exactly what those bullets had been intended to do. "- and I think you will, too." Tsuna doesn't squeak or react - or rather, his only reaction was to press a tongue firmly to his slick and messy mons. "Hayato, sweetheart -" he moans as Tsuna licks at his now hypersensitive clit, "- can you take Tsuna's strap-on off? I think we'll need a nap when he's finished -" he yelps again "- with me." Hayato laughs at him, but the bed does shift, and there's a snick and the subtle hum of the vibe stops. He stops trying to be a responsible adult at that point and just enjoys the cunnilingus - still driven by his little brother's intuition - and the orgasm he has more or less knocks him out for the count.

(Almost but not quite; he's steered into the shower, and Hayato scrapes together enough Storm Flames to clean up the bed. Which is a relief. He does remember to make sure they all drink a lot of water before they collapse and sleep the sleep of the exhausted; he hates hangovers whatever the cause.)


End file.
